Hitori
by Kyuushirou
Summary: The Lost Canvas/Semuanya telah terungkap, kali ini aku tau kenapa Tenma menjauhiku, dan ayahku akan menikah?/DLDR/R&R Please XD/End Chap 7 Up!/Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah mengikuti fic ini sampai tamat :D
1. Hitori

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, semuanya Alone POV, dll.**

* * *

.

**HITORI**

.

* * *

Sendiri, itulah kenyataan yang selalu aku pikirkan setiap detik dan sepanjang hari, sepi adalah temanku, angin adalah sesuatu yang selalu menghiburku, dan gelap adalah sesuatu yang selalu aku lihat setiap hari.

Dari kecil aku tak pernah diizinkan untuk melihat dunia luar, setiap hari-minggu-bulan-dan-tahun, aku selalu dikurung diruangan bawah tanah yang gelap, sepi dan menyeramkan. Bahkan aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan orang lain yaitu ayah dan kakakku saja, selain mereka aku tak pernah melihat siapapun, bahkan sosok ibuku pun aku lupa.

Aku tidak pernah satu kalipun melihat dunia luar, seringkali aku bermimpi bisa keluar dan merasakan dunia luar itu seperti apa, ya, tapi itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, tidak pernah terjadi satu kalipun. Ya meski mimpiku hanya tempat yang dipenuhi bunga mawar merah, aku sangat ingin melihat yang aslinya.

Selama 16 tahun aku terkurung didalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah yang sunyi dan gelap. Yang bisa kulakukan setiap hari hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana dunia luar itu? Apakah semua orang jahat? Seberapa luaskah dunia sana?

Aku kembali menangis memikirkan ribuan kali pertanyaan yang sama, dan tidak bisa kujawab tersebut.

Aku mencoba melukis penjaraku di atas tanah yang aku duduki, kalau kalian ingin tau? Aku setiap hari melukis hal yang sama diatas tanah, yaitu gambar penjara atau diriku sendiri yang terkurung didalam penjara.

Memang penjaraku ini cukup luas untuk ditempati oleh seorang diri sepertiku, kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat, dan aku tau siapa.

Sosok laki-laki berambut biru muda itu menyodorkan sepiring makanan kedalam penjara jeruji besi tempat tinggalku. Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok itu.

"Ini, makan siangmu." ujarnya kemudian bergegas pergi, dan tanpa kuketahui sosok itu berwajah sedih saat Ia meninggalkanku kembali sendirian.

Siang? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana pagi mana siang atau malam, karena yang aku lihat semuanya gelap, tidak ada cahaya satupun yang menemaniku, tapi berkat tak ada cahaya aku bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.

Kemudian aku tatap piring berisi makanan untukku, aku ambil dan aku makan. Ketika aku asyik memakan makanan yang dibawakan oleh 'sosok' tadi, aku kembali terseyum pahit, mengetahui bahwa 'sosok' tadi adalah 'kakak'ku sendiri.

Awalnya aku sangat benci pada kakakku karena Ia bisa hidup bebas dan tidak terkurung sepertiku, namun lambat laun rasa benciku hilang, karena setiap hari Ia selalu membawakan makanan untukku.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali menaruh piring tersebut ke tempat asalnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Maklum disana hanya ada WC dan seperangkan alat tidur dan sedikit buku kosong.

Aku duduk di kasurku yang sudah tua, lalu aku menoleh ke arah buku-buku kosong itu. Aku menghampiri buku kosong itu, aku ingat kakak pernah bilang kalau benda bernama 'buku' ini adalah alat untuk menulis kata-kata atau kalimat, tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun menggunakan buku itu untuk menulis, kalian ingin tau? Bagaimana aku bisa menulis? Sedangkan aku tidak pernah diajarkan sama sekali, begitu pula dengan membaca, aku tidak bisa membaca huruf apapun.

Yang ku bisa hanya menggambar, karena hal itu merupakan imajinasi kita yang kita lukis kedalam sebuah kertas, mau imajinasi tiruan maupun buatan kita sendiri.

Aku ingat saat masih kecil, ketika kakakku datang ke penjaraku dan menceritakan tentang dunia luar, Ia bilang 'Didunia luar sangat indah, banyak pohon, tumbuhan, dan binatang-binatang lainnya, terutama bunga mawar.' Kata-kata kakakku itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di otakku sampai saat ini, namun sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengetahui namanya saja tanpa mengetahui seperti apa bentuk dan warna tersebut.

Yang ku tau hanya bunga mawar yang cantik dan berwarna merah, itu pun karena kakakku pernah membawakannya untukku dulu.

Dan kenangan mawar itu kembali mengingatkanku pada kejadian 10 tahun lalu, dimana kakakku memaksa pada ayah kami untuk mengeluarkanku dari penjara, namun usahanya gagal dan kakak pun harus pergi dari rumah dan tinggal dirumah bibi selama 5 tahun.

Dan itu membuatku sangat beribu-berjuta-bermiliar-bertriliun sangat sedih *Ok itu terlalu mendramatisir *Plaak.

Setelah kejadian itu ayahku datang berkunjung dengan ekspresi marah dan geram, Ia membentakku habis-habisan padaku yang baru berumur 8 tahun, sejak saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis tanpa tau apa salahku dan apa sebabnya aku dikurung ditempat seperti ini.

Dan satu hal yang aku tau dan membuatku sangat bersalah, pada umur 2 tahun aku membuat ibuku meninggal gara-gara Ia menyelamatkanku yang hampir tertabrak mobil dan ayahku menyalahkanku atas kejadian itu dan akhirnya mengurungku, sebenarnya kau lupa kejadian itu tapi kakakku memberitauku agar aku tidak menyalahkan diriku atas kematian ibuku yang merupakan takdir.

Aku mengambil posisi memeluk lutut kemudian kembali menangis dalam hening, aku merasakan hembusan angin yang mengurai rambut hitam kelamku yang panjang karena tak pernah dipotong.

Kuhapus air mataku kemudian beranjak pergi menuju asal angin itu, dan ketika aku lihat angin itu berasal dari sebuah lubang kecil di sudut penjaraku.

Aku terus berdiri disana sambil merasakan angin yang terus menerpa wajah dan rambutku dengan lembut, aku merasa tidak pernah ingin beranjak dari tempat itu sedetikpun, aku ingin terus merasakan angin ini selamanya, karena bagiku angin adalah sahabat bergerak yang selalu ada untukku setiap hari.

PLUK

Sebuah benda yang kuketahui bernama 'kertas' terjatuh, aku pikir ketas itu terbawa angin dan menembus lubang kecil di sudut ruangan ini.

Ku pungut kertas itu dan ku tatap lekat-lekat, kertas itu berisikan deretan huruf yang pernah aku lihat tapi tidak bisa aku baca, lalu aku memeluk kertas itu erat-erat sambil merasakan sesuatu.

Setelah hembusan angin itu tidak ada, aku kembali duduk dengan posisi memeluk lutut.

Kenapa? Tujuanku hidup apa? Kenapa aku diciptakan jika hanya dapat membuat orang lain menderita? Apa sebaiknya aku mati saja?

Aku terus dan terus berpikir sampai otakku buntu dan sangat bosan untuk memikirkan hal yang sama. Namun suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Alone! Ayah meninggal! Kau bisa bebas!" seru kakakku riang tepat di depan penjara, aneh bukan? Seharusnya seorang anak itu sedih jika mendengar ayahnya mati, tapi Ia malah senang mendengarnya.

Aku cengo dan hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mataku berkali-kali, dan sangat berharap bahwa yang dikatakan kakakku itu benar.

"Benarkah?" Kakakku mengangguk kemudian membuka kunci penjaraku yang selama 16 tahun ini tidak pernah terbuka.

Aku pun menghampiri kakakku dengan senyuman termanisku, dan kakakku langsung memelukku senang.

Hangat, rasanya hatiku hangat dan sangat senang bisa hidup bebas,

"_Nee_, kakak akan mengajarkanmu membaca dan menulis, kau kan sudah 18 tahun." Kakakku tersenyum, aku kembali tersenyum membalasnya "oh ya kau juga harus mengenal teman-teman kakak dan teknologi yang canggih mulai dari sekarang." tambahnya.

Akhirnya aku bebas, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengurungku seenaknya lagi bukan?

Lalu kakakku menarik tanganku untuk berlari keluar ruang bawah tanah dan segera membuka pintu keluar.

Ketika aku melihat apa yang aku lihat, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat,

"Indah bukan? Sekarang ini sore dan langit berwarna oranye sebelum berganti dengan warna gelap kebiruan malam,"

"Aku senang, ini sangat indah, hal pertama yang aku lihat selama 16 tahun terkurung." Ucapku riang meski mataku belum terbiasa dengan hal yang terang, jadi aku sedikit menutupi mataku karena silau.

Hangat, menyenangkan, ternyata dunia luar sangat terbalik dengan yang kurasakan ya? dan mulai saat ini aku tak akan sendirian lagi bukan?

Aku tau ini adalah akhir dari kesendirianku dan merupakan awal untuk belajar hidup bebas.

"Kak Albafica? Kenapa Ayah mati? Apa dia dibunuh? Atau sakit?" tanyaku polos pada kakakku.

"Kau tak usah tau, yang penting sekarang kau bebas."

* * *

.

FIN

Or

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Huaa~ disuruh ngerjain tugas malah corat-coret gaje =.='

Disini rambut Alone warna hitam Ok! Soalnya Reizu rasa lebih lucu hitam hehe…XD (tapi henteu rancung(?) Err tidak mencuat keatas kayak Shion maksud Reizu^^), Albafica jadi kakak Alone XD, soalnya kedua cowok itu punya banyak kesamaan, pertama sama-sama bermata biru, kedua sama-sama cantik, ketiga sama-sama tidak suka berkata kasar, keempat sama-sama lemah lembut(?) dll xD

Fic ancur kedua di fandom Saint Seiya, maaf bila fic ini ancur, pendek lagi XD

Oh ya Reizu pengen nanya nih, fic ini dilanjut? Atau mau ditamatin sampai sini? Jawab ya? Kalau dilanjut pairing-nya muncul di chap depan X)

Review please ^^

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	2. Futari

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, semuanya Alone POV.**

* * *

**.**

**HITORI**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

Riang, senang, hangat akhirnya aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini, setelah penderitaan lamaku.

Hari ini adalah hari keduaku bebas didunia ini, dan banyak sekali hal baru yang aku lihat, kupelajari dan kusentuh. Saat ini aku sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah jendela, aku bangkit lalu membuka jendela itu dan merasakan bau asap yang dikeluarkan kendaraan bermotor.

Kenapa 'benda' itu mengeluarkan bau dan asap setebal ini sih, kan mengganggu pernapasan, juga eer sangat berisik. Aku terus dan terus merutuki nasibku, ternyata kehidupan dunia luar itu sangat berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan kudulu yang kuimpi-impikan.

"Alone?" merasa dipanggil aku pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Atau belajar?"

"Belajar, aku tidak suka kebisingan diluar!"

"Tapi tunggu ya, soalnya kakak harus pergi kuliah dulu,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, kakakku pergi, aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh, kemudian aku melihat-lihat ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar baruku yang dicat serba biru tua.

Aku merasa sangat aneh dan belum terbiasa dengan hal yang kualami sekarang, rasanya seperti mimpi yang akhirnya terwujud.

Aku teringat kejadian kemarin sore saat kakakku mengajakku pindah rumah, aku menjadi tertawa sendiri gara-gara hal itu.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Setelah keluar dari penjara, kakakku membawaku keluar dari sebuah hutan tempatku dikurung, aku baru tau kalau ternyata aku dikurung didalam sebuah hutan yang menurut para warga angker.

Ketika kami keluar dari hutan tersebut aku melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang menurutku mirip umm tempat tidur? Karena penasaran dengan bentuknya yang aneh aku bertanya pada kakakku.

"Kak? Itu apa? Apa itu tempat tidur terbaru?" tanyaku polos bagai anak kecil yang sedang belajar mengenal nama dan bentuk benda.

Kakakku terbelalak kemudian Ia tertawa keras "Alone, itu bukan tempat tidur, itu namanya mobil, yang fungsinya sebagai alat transportasi."

Aku menatap kakakku dan benda yang disebut 'mobil' itu bergantian dan mengangguk-angguk "Transportasi? Apa itu kak?"

"Benda untuk bepergian jauh, lebih tepatnya untuk mengantar kita."

"Ouh,"

Aku lalu mendekati benda tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Aku merasakan permukaan halus dari benda itu, aku yakin pasti benda ini sangat dirawat baik oleh kakakku.

"Ayo masuk."

Aku mengangguk kemudian menuruti kakakku untuk masuk kedalamnya. Sebelum berangkat kakakku memperhatikan pakaian lusuh dan kuno yang aku pakai.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau harus membeli baju baru dulu,"

Lalu kamipun pergi ke sebuah toko baju, dan setelah sampai kakakku langsung menyuruhku untuk memakai baju pilihannya. Dan sepertinya kakakku agak repot karena sedari tadi aku terus tengok kanan tengok kiri melihat benda-benda yang baru aku lihat.

Aku menatap diriku sendiri didepan benda yang bisa memantulkan diriku, aku terus mengerak-gerakkan tubuhku, namun benda itu terus saja mengikuti semua gerakanku, aku kesal lalu keluar dari kamar pas tanpa mengganti bajuku.

Kakakku menaikan alisnya melihat aku keluar begitu saja tanpa mengganti pakaianku, dan Ia bertanya kenapa bajunya tidak dipakai? Lalu aku menjawab bahwa diruangan itu ada sebuah benda yang terus mengikuti semua gerakannku, dan aku tidak suka itu.

Albafica memijit keningnya "Benda tadi disebut cermin, dan fungsinya untuk memantulkan bayangan kita, jadi wajar kalau gerakan kita terus diikuti oleh benda tersebut."

Aku tersenyum sendiri atas kebodohanku dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi dan mengganti bajuku.

Namun saat aku keluar, aku tidak menemukan sosok kakakku dimana-mana yang bisa kulihat hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil menatap aneh kepadaku.

Aku yang merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu oleh orang lain, memutuskan untuk mencari kak Albafica, namunku tak kunjung menemukannya.

Perasaanku mulai goyah, aku sedih, takut dan sangat tidak enak berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Aku yang memang tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang bergegas untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya.

BRUK

Aku terpental karena menubruk seseorang dihadapanku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat sosok didepanku.

"Kalau jalan liat-liat!" serunya kesal, ya meski dirinya tidak terpental jatuh sepertiku.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan langsung membungkuk meminta maaf "Maaf, a-aku ti-tidak sengaja," ucapku gemetaran sambil menutup mataku, karena tidak ingin melihat mata merahnya yang menurutku sedikit menakutkan.

Lalu entah siapa menyentuh daguku dan menariknya keatas, agar wajah kami sejajar, aku membuka mataku dan terkejut melihat sosok yang menyentuh duguku bukan sosok yang tadi aku tabrak, melainkan orang lain bermata ungu.

"Heh! Jangan! Kasian! Kelihatannya dia masih muda, kau'kan sudah janji tak akan memangsa remaja usia 18 tahun kebawah," lerai seorang lagi berambut putih, sosok bermata ungu itupun melepaskan sentuhannya. Hmm, rambutya putih tapi kok wajahnya masih kelihatan muda? Bukannya orang berambut putih itu sudah tua atau disebut kakek-kakek?

"Alone!" teriak suara yang datang tak diundang, tapi aku tau itu suara siapa, yups siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku Albafica "kau tidak apa-apa'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, kulihat kakakku menatap tajam pada tiga orang didepanku.

"Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam bukan?" saat ini Albafica benar-benar terlihat marah, bahkan matanyapun memicing tajam setajam silet(?).

Lalu sosok berambut putih a.k.a coretkakekcoret maju selangkah mendekati Albafica.

"Tak usah semarah itu Al-_chan_, kami tidak melakukan hal apapun kok!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Tapi jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh aku tak akan segan-segan memukulmu,"

"Silahkan, pasti rasanya tidak sakit."

Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perdebatan mereka berdua dan akhirnya bisa kusimpukan bahwa mereka semua berteman, kemudian aku mendengar suatu musik yang begitu indah, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku meninggalkan tempat itu menuju asal suara melodi tersebut.

Ternyata asal musik itu berasal dari sebuah kotak yang didalamnya ada gambar manusia yang sedang memainkan benda yang mengeluarkan musik.

Aku sangat terbelalak kaget dan mulai mencari celah untuk mengeluarkan orang yang berada dalam kotak tersebut.

"Bertahanlah aku akan mengeluarkanmu!" jeritku histeris sambil memukul-mukul kotak tersebut dan alhasil membuat semua orang tertuju padaku,

GREP

Seseorang yang tadi aku tabrak menghentikan tanganku dan menatapku dingin "Berhenti, kau bisa merusaknya," ucapnya ketus kemudian melepas genggamannya kasar, kemudian aku memegang bekas genggamannya yang masih terasa sakit dan berbekas merah dikulitku yang pucat karena jarang tersinari matahari.

"Heh! Tenma! Sudah kubilangkan! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!" sosok yang dipanggil Tenma mendengus kemudian berlalu pergi, kakakku yang memang sudah habis kesabarannya lalu berniat untuk mengejarnya namun dihentikan coretkakekcoret tadi.

"Masalah kita belum selesai!"

"…" kakakku hanya bisa mengerutu tak jelas setelah itu.

Aku yang memang tidak mengerti tentang kejadian barusan hanya bisa menatap kosong.

"Itu namanya TV, dan didalamnya sama sekali tak ada orang." Ujar sosok yang memegang daguku, sekarang Ia benar-benar menatapku lekat-lekat.

Semua orang yang menonton hanya bisa tertawa terbahat-bahak kemudian bubar,

Awalnya aku risih diperhatikan aneh seperti itu, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan benda hidup yang dapat menimbulkan melodi itu.

"TV itu apa?"

Laki-laki bermata ungu tadi tersenyum licik "Kau tidak tau?"

"Ya aku baru melihatnya,"

"Ja—"

"Ayo pulang!" potong kakakku yang kelihatannya sudah kehabisan akal untuk meladeni coretkakekcoret tadi, dan mengajakku pergi.

"Minos? Mangsa baru kutemukan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hm, terserah yang penting aku akan mendapatkan mangsaku lebih cepat dari pada dirimu, Kagaho!"

"Oh, ya Tenma mana?"

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, kakakku terus menggerutu tak jelas didalam mobil, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

Aku mencoba bertanya pada kakak soal kematian ayah, namun Ia menjawab bahwa ayah bunuh diri karena tidak kuat harus hidup tanpa ibu. Aku berpikir, tidak kuat? Padahal ibu sudah 16 tahun meninggal, apa yang dikatakan kakakku itu benar?

End FLASHBACK

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju suatu benda yang disebut 'canvas' kemarin kakakku membelikannya untukku, Ia bilang ini adalah benda untuk menggambar.

Aku memungut sebuah kayu panjang yang diujungnya terdapat bulu-bulu halus, bentuknya menyerupai sapu, cuma ukurannya lebih kecil dan benda ini namanya 'kuas'. Kemudian mataku juga menatap sebuah piring yang berisikan beberapa warna yang berbeda.

Lalu aku mencelupkan kuas itu kedalam warna tadi kemudian mengoleskannya pelan ke 'canvas'ku.

DUAR

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara keras itu, dan kemudian berlari kearah jendela, tidak ada apa-apa? Semuanya normal, tapi hanya saja ada sebuah motor yang menabrak trotoar itu saja.

Kemudian aku bergegas turun untuk memastikan orang yang baru kecelakaan itu baik-baik saja,

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

Ternyata orang yang baru saja kecelakaan itu adalah orang yang aku temui kemarin, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku membawanya kedalam rumah.

Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan ini salah atau benar, tapi yang jelas aku tak ingin melihat seseorang mati begitu saja dihadapanku, ingin sekali aku memberitau kakak tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan _telephone_.

Kutatap sosok berambut hitam itu dengan khawatir, dan mengaharapkan Ia secepatnya bagun. Meski didalam hatiku aku sangat takut padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Ia bangun dan menatapku lembut, Ia tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipiku.

"Hei, kau polos sekali? Kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa, kau mau aku mengajarkanmu sesuatu?"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataannya dan menunduk.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi pacarku?"

Apa yang dikatakannya sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, pacar itu apa? Apakah semacam makanan? Tapi…aku sangat ingin sekali mengetahui lebih banyak lagi dunia luar,

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengajarkanku?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan kakakmu, untuk mengizinkamu sekolah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus belajar dulu, dan aku akan mengajarimu asalkan kau mau jadi 'pacar' ku, bagaimana?"

Ku sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya menemukan ide "Maaf aku'kan tidak mengenalmu,"

"Aku Kagaho, salam kenal," katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Alone, salam kenal," jawabku ragu sambil membalas juluran tangannya.

Dan tanpa kuketahui Ia langsung menarik lenganku dan memelukku erat, dan…

CKELEK

"Woi, Kagaho! Kau sudah janji untuk mengantarku pergi bukan?" seru seorang berambut coklat datar didepan pintu yang memang lupa aku kunci.

Kagaho mendengus dan sedikit kesal "Iya-iya, aku pergi dulu ya adik manis~"

Mereka berduapun pergi, tapi percakapan terakhir mereka masih dapat aku dengar, Kagaho bilang darimana kau tau aku disini, dan sosok tadi menjawab bahwa dirinya melihat motor Kagaho.

Aku sempat berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi jika orang yang aku tabrak kemarin tidak datang?

Sendiri, aku kembali sendirian, aku mulai berjalan menuju kekamarku dan kemudian kembali melukis.

.

Selesai, akhirnya aku selesai melukis apa yang ingin aku lukis, namun aku sendiri bingung dengan hasil lukisanku, yang hasilnya adalah orang yang baru aku kenal. Dan agak membuatku terus memikirkannya.

* * *

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Uwaah~ Reizu ngerjain chap 2 ini Cuma 1 jam saja XD

Kemungkinan untuk chap depan gak bisa update cepet soalnya…#lirik tumpukan buku tugas+jurnal.

Yosh! Reizu akan usahakan untuk memperpanjang chap depan^^

Review please!

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu kepada semua yang telah me-Review dan membaca fic buatan Reizu ^^

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	3. Sannin

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, Sho-Ai(dikit) de es be.**

* * *

.

**HITORI**

**~Chapter 3~**

**.**

* * *

Alone POV

Tidak terasa ternyata satu minggu aku bebas, kini aku sudah bisa membaca dan menulis meski sedikit-sedikit.

Awalnya kakakku kaget sekali saat mengetahui bahwa cara belajarku sangat cepat sekali, sampai-sampai Ia selalu memuji-mujiku setiap kami belajar bersama. Kami belajar pertama-tama dari mengenal huruf lalu diucapkan perkata, kemudian setelah dianggap lancar (meski sedikit), kakakku mengajarkanku menghitung.

Aku sangat senang akan kemajuanku yang pesat dalam mengenal teknologi. Tapi sayangnya aku belum diizinkan untuk pergi keluar, karena kakakku beranggapan hal itu masih terlalu jauh untuk aku lakukan sendiri.

Seperti biasa, kali ini aku juga sedang melukis sesuatu yang aku anggap menarik, ya asalkan kalian tau aku setiap hari melukis karena tak ada satu halpun yang bisa aku lakukan, contohnya memasak, ketika aku datang ke dapur lalu berniat untuk membantu kakak, Ia malah menyuruhku untuk diam di kamar. Dan sebenarnya hal itu cukup membuatku agak umm kesal?

"Alone?"

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku pada asal suara tersebut, dan kini terlihatlah sosok kakakku yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk?"

Aku langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk dan melompat sedikit karena sangat gembira.

"Ayo!"

"Pertama-tama ganti bajumu dulu,"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, kakakku langsung pergi dari kamarku, dan meninggalkanku dalam posisi kebingungan.

Aku buru-buru melangkah menuju lemariku, dan aku langsung membukanya cepat. Disana terdapat banyak sekali baju, namun aku bingung mau memilih yang mana. Setelah lama melamun, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memilih baju ini.

Kutatap sosokku didepan cermin sambil bergerak-gerik layaknya model. Sekarang aku memakai baju kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan memakai jaket tak berlengan dan dasi berwarna biru tua yang diikat longgar di kerah kemejaku, dan akupun memakai celana hitam panjang.

Kok rasanya seperti orang lain ya? Seperti bukan diriku yang selalu memakai baju ala pastor yang serba hitam. Lalu kuteringat sesuatu, sepertinya rambut panjangku tidak cocok dengan baju yang kupakai? Akhirnya aku mengambil sebuah topi berwarna biru tua ala seorang seniman, lalu aku menyembunyikan rambut panjangku dengan memasukannya kedalam topi itu, dan sekarang aku tampak seperti memiliki rambut pendek.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat dandananku sekarang yang seperti anak muda lainnya, kemudian kakakku datang.

"Kau sudah sele…Alone kau keren," puji Albafica yang baru datang sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Aku agak tersipu malu.

"Umm tidak juga kok," rendahku.

"Jangan ditutupi lagi, kakak tau kok kamu sering memerhatikan orang-orang yang lewat didepan rumah, jadi kau menyukai gaya baju begitu,"

Aku tersipu malu dan tidak bisa menjawab perkataan kakakku yang memang sangat tepat sekali.

* * *

Di Minggu siang yang sangat panas ini, apalagi mengingat sekarang adalah musim panas, aku dan kakak pergi untuk jalan-jalan ke sebuah taman rekreasi, ya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran yang setiap hari selalu berkutat dengan pelajaran yang memusingkan.

Kupandang langit yang sangat cerah ini dengan lembut, sebenarnya panas ini sangat mengangguku sekali, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan panas diluar, jadi rasanya kepalaku itu serasa berputar-putar dan berkunang-kunang merasakan panasnya hari ini. Kenapa ya?

Padahal aku sudah memakai topi, berbaju panjang dan bercelana panjang pula tapi tetap saja rasa panas matahari benar-benar menusuk kulit pucatku.

Kalian ingin bertanya kenapa aku dan kakak tidak memakai mobil? Karena disini dilarang untuk memakai kendaraan, dan pengunjung mau tidak mau harus berjalan kaki untuk mengelingi taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga ini.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku mengusap keringat dikeningku sambil menghela napas. Tanpa kusadari ternyata, dari tadi kakakku memperhatikanku yang sepertinya sangat kepanasan kemudian Ia mengajakku untuk masuk ke sebuah toko _ice cream. _

"Tunggu disini ya?" aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, kemudian kakakku masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

Kebetulan sekali didepan toko itu terdapat sebuah bangku, tentu saja aku memilih untuk duduk dibangku tersebut.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, aku mencoba untuk melihat-lihat pengunjung yang datang ke tempat ini, ternyata banyak juga meski hari ini sangatlah panas.

Kemudian datanglah 2 orang gadis kembar kehadapanku, mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum lembut.

"Halo," sapa salah satu gadis kembar yang berada disebelah kiri.

"Hai," jawabku ramah dan agak gugup.

"Namaku Saori," sapa gadis yang pertama kali menyapaku.

"Alone,"

"Dan disebelahku ini adalah Sasha,"

"Salam kenal,"

Si gadis bernama Saori kelihatan agak gugup, tapi sepertinya Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berbicara.

"_Ano_, kamu sekolah di mana?"

Aduh gawat! Ini yang paling aku tak senangi, ternyata ada seseorang yang menanyakan di mana aku sekolah, hmm, aku harus menjawab apa ya?

"Aku—"

"Ini," potong kakakku yang baru datang sambil menyodorkan sebuah _ice cream, _lalu kemudian aku mengambilnya.

Gadis bernama Sasha kelihatan kaget melihat sosok kakakku yang baru datang.

"Anda, Albafica? Senior di universitas Sanctuary?"

Kakak mengangguk dan seketika wajah kedua gadis kembar itu langsung riang gembira.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu _senpai_ yang merupakan salah satu dari anggota Saint, keren," ucap Saori dan Sasha bersamaan.

Kakak hanya berekspresi biasa saja, kemudian pamit pergi.

Setelah kubertanya pada kakak apa itu Saint. Kakak menjawab bahwa Saint adalah organisasi seperti OSIS, namun anggotanya dipilih berdasarkan kemampuan khusus, jadi otomatis yang bisa menjadi anggota Saint hanya orang-orang tertentu saja.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti akan hal itu, tapi kakak menceritakan kembali dengan lamban, jadinya aku mengerti deh hehe…

Ketika kami sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santainya dan riangnya, tiba-tiba Hp milik kakak bergetar dan langsung diambil dan dilihat isi sms tersebut.

"Ck, padahal hari ini hari Minggu, tetap aja harus ke sekolah, err…" gerutu kakak setelah membaca isi sms tersebut, kemudian Ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Kau tidak keberatan'kan? Kalau ikut kakak ke universitas?"

Keberatan? Ooh jangan ditanya tentu aku TIDAK akan keberatan karena aku'kan masih ingin berkelana.

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai di universitas kakak yang-wow-besar-gede-pisan-euy! Saking gak percaya aku sampai berkali-kali menelan ludah secara paksa, melihat bangunan megah bin gede _and_ mewah cuy! (Lho? Kok dari tadi bahasanya jadi gak baku ya? *plaak)

"Ayo masuk," perkataan kakak barusan langsung membuat khayalan gajeku buyar seketika, dan aku pun mengikuti kakak sampai ke dalam.

Wow, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini, taman yang sangat luas, lapangan sebesar bandara, dan bangunan sebesar candi Borobudur, bahkan sepanjang tembok China(?).

Suasana di universitas sangatlah sepi, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang sekolah hari Minggu.

Aku melihat-lihat secara detail bagunan-bangunan di sini untuk objek lukisanku, dan tidak sengaja aku menemukan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini agak mengusik hati dan mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku melihatnya sedang olahraga dengan semangat, meski wajahnya datar-datar saja. Karena aku benar-benar penasaran aku tak sadar bahwa langkahku terhenti dan benar-benar memfokuskan pandanganku pada 'dia'. Lalu kakak menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Alone? Kau tertarik pada 'dia'?" tanya kakak dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran itu saja," ucapku sambil cemberut dan berjalan mendahului kakak.

"Hei, tak usah marah begitu,"

Setelah sampai diruangan khusus anggota Saint, aku disuruh untuk menunggu di luar, dan benar-benar kebetulan lagi aku melihat 'dia' dan 2 temannya lewat. Dan tanpa kusadari seseorang dari mereka mendekatiku.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana jawabanmu waktu itu?" pasti kalian sudah tau siapa yang suka bicara seenaknya begini bukan? Ya, tebakan kalian benar, siapalagi kalau bukan Kagaho,

"Tidak, lagipula aku sudah diajarkan oleh kakak kok," tolakku halus.

"Hm, tapi kakakmu sendiri tidak bisa terus berada disampingmu bukan? Apalagi dia adalah anggota Saint pastinya sekarang Ia akan sibuk, karena sebentar lagi akan banyak murid baru di universitas ini,"

Aku sedikit menunduk mendengar perkataannya, memang hal itu benar sekali, tapi satu kali lagi yang aku tidak mengerti PACAR itu apa?

"Sudah terima saja, dia itu orangnya pemaksa lho!" saran temannya yang berambut putih yang pernah kulihat bertengkar dengan kakakku, dan aku anggap coretkakek-kakekcoret.

Lalu aku melihat pada 'dia' tapi anehnya dia santai-santai saja seolah tak ada beban, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dia kesepian?

"Aku duluan." ucap sosok satu lagi berambut coklat kemudian pergi, aku tidak tau tapi aku merasa enggan saja jika sosok itu pergi menjauh, rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, eh tunggu? Kok perasaan ini…apa ya?

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?" tanya Kagaho sambil membelai pipiku, aku sontak langsung sadar dan menatap heran Kagaho.

"Eh? Tadi kamu bilang apa ya? Maaf tadi aku melamun," sesalku bersalah.

Kagaho terlihat mendecak kecil dan mendengus "Kau tertarik padanya ya?"

Aku sangat kaget mendengar Kagaho berbicara seperti itu, meski dalam otak ingin menolak tapi hati berkata lain, jadi aku hanya bisa menunduk, tapi…

"Tidak! Aku tidak tertarik kok! Hanya merasa aneh saja padanya, soalnya ekspresinya datar setiap hari,"

"Berarti kau sering memikirkannya bukan?" tanya Kagaho, yang benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"It-"

"Alone aku sudah selesai," ujar Albafica sambil keluar dari ruangan, dan Ia kaget melihat Kagaho dan Minos yang berada didekatku.

Dan dalam hitungan detik kakak langsung menyeretku untuk pergi menjauh, dan sepertinya aku akan dimarahi kakak.

* * *

Di rumah Albafica dan Alone…

Disore hari yang cerah ini, sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk dikursiku sambil merasakan ketakutan yang sangat hebat, aku melihat kakak yang sedang marah besar berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kakak sarankan jangan pernah mendekati mereka bertiga lagi! Mereka bertiga itu buronan sekolah dan selalu berbuat keonaran dimana-mana, jadi kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka kau langsung lari saja!" jelas kakak yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya yang tinggi.

Ku hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak berani menatap kakak.

"Tapi kak? Apa yang berambut coklat juga nakal?" tanyaku polos dengan wajah sedih.

Kakak tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajah menatap jendela kamarku "Sebenarnya dia tidak senakal teman-temannya, tapi menurut isu yang ada dia itu tidak normal, bahkan ada yang mengucapkan bahwa dia bukanlah manusia."

Mendengar kakak berbicara seperti itu aku langsung mengerti, jadi benar dia itu kesepian dan dijauhi orang-orang karena isu yang belum tentu kebenarannya itu. Tapi apa yang dimaksud dengan bukan manusia? Dia terlihat sama kok?

"Jadi, ingat pokoknya kau jangan mendekati mereka lagi!" perintah kakak "sekarang kakak mau membuat bahan kimia untuk percobaan tugas."

Kemudian kakak pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Oh ya, kakak adalah ahli kimia, jadi karena itulah Ia masuk anggota Saint, kakak paling suka mawar, dan kakak sebenarnya adalah ahli racun, racun-racun buatannya sangatlah hebat dan hampir sulit dibedakan. Tapi bukannya aku menuduh, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan kenapa ayah terbunuh. Apa karena racun? Err itu TIDAK mungkin.

Setelah berkhayal geje itu pun pikiranku mulai melayang pada 'dia' dan aku kembali murung. Aku tidak tau tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya, setiap kali kumendekat dia pasti pergi, apa jangan-jangan dia membenciku ya? Aku takut.

Aku takut perasaan ini, aku khawatir jika dia membenciku dan aku paling tidak bisa terus menahan prasaan yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan ini. Jika aku menyukainya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

Normal POV

Seorang remaja berambut biru sedang dengan seriusnya mencampur-campur bahan kimia menjadi satu, dan Ia tidak sadar akan temannya yang sudah berada didepannya.

"Serius amat sih?" tanya sosok yang baru masuk itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

Sosok berambut biru a.k.a Albafica hanya merengut karena pekerjaannya harus ditunda sementara.

"Bagaimana cara kau masuk? Ini'kan taman belakang rumahku?" tanya Albafica sinis sesinis Sasuke.

Sosok tadi tertawa kemudian duduk di bangku kosong di taman itu.

"Hm, apa kau tidak menyesal terus menerus membuat racun?"

"Diam kau Shion! Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak peduli? Bahkan jika semua keluargamu mati karenanya?"

Albafica langsung bungkam, Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mengingat kejadian naas satu minggu yang lalu.

* * *

Disebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui namanya, bahkan oleh Author sekalipun. Tiga orang berandalan(?) sedang berkumpul di sana sambil nongkrong-nongkrong gaje.

"Woi, Tenma?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Tenma menoleh, dan menunggu untuk pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah mencuri mangsaku! Aku tidak terima! Jadi kalau bisa kau bilang benci padanya sekarang!" ketus Kagaho pada Tenma.

Tenma hanya bisa mnautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti "Memangnya siapa mangsamu itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau juga tau'kan?" potong Minos.

Tenma bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan langsung melotot "Sumpah! Aku tidak tau siapa yang kalian bicarakan! Baik untuk bukti aku akan bicara padanya!" seru Tenma kesal yang membuat Kagaho tersenyum puas.

"Oke dia tinggal di xxxxx, pergilah,"

"Tidak usah diusir kali." ucap Tenma ketus bin kesal.

Kini Tenma sdang berjalan di tengah sembrautnya kendaraan ditambah sore hari yang hangat, langit yang begitu oranye dan semilir angin yang sejuk tambah mewarnai hari yang sangat cerah ini.

'Uh, dasar! Padahal aku sedang banyak masalah, malah disuruh yang aneh-aneh, _baka_!' batin Tenma sambil menatap jalanan yang macet. Kakinya terus menerus melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya, dan ketika sampai tanpa a-b-c, Ia langsung memanjat naik.

Karena kebetulan sekali saat sampai, jalanan sepi jadi Ia langsung memanjat.

TAP

"Sampai," ucapnya sambil menghela napas, tapi ketika Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan Ia tidak melihat sosok yang dibicarakan Kagaho.

"Eh? Apa aku salah kamar ya?" tanya Tenma polos, lalu dirinya melihat kebawah jendela untuk memastikan rumah yang ditujunya benar "aku rasa ini sudah benar."

"Kya~ mau apa kau!" jerit Alone kaget melihat ada orang asing yang masuk begitu saja kekamarnya.

Alone POV

Tunggu? Bukankah dia…? Tiba-tiba hatiku langsung bahagia dan sangat tenang melihat sosok itu, padahal cuma melihatnya saja tapi aku sudah sebahagia ini.

"Maaf, aku datang kesini untuk bilang, jangan dekati, perhatikan, dan melirikku sedikitpun, karena aku membencimu! Itu saja!" seru Tenma dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat.

Dan dalam seketika perasaan sesak dan sakit mulai muncul didadaku dan entah kenapa mataku juga terasa panas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku berkaca-kaca.

* * *

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Reizu bisa update ^^

Hontou ni gomennasai, update telat, chapternya pendek lagi T_T, Reizu sibuk terus nih =,='

Nee, hontou ni doumo arigatou gozaimasu kepada kalian semua yang telah bersedia membaca dan me-review fic ini…

Review please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	4. Yonin

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, Sho-Ai(dikit) de es be.**

* * *

**.**

**HITORI**

**~Chapter 4~**

**.**

* * *

Alone POV

"Kenapa?" tanyaku berkaca-kaca yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menangis.

Sosok itu menatapku dingin, "Aku tidak suka caramu memperhatikanku! Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja! Aku bukan _guy_!" tolak Tenma kemudian turun keluar.

Ingin rasanya kucegat kepergiannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Kutatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan sedetik kemudian entah kenapa semua badanku lemas dan akupun jatuh terduduk, kupegang erat dada ini dan meremas baju yang kupakai erat-erat. Ku berpikir kenapa rasanya disini sakit sekali? Apa yang salah? Dia tidak datang untuk membunuhku kok? Lalu? APA YANG SALAH?

Perlahan-lahan cairan bening jatuh dari mataku, ya, aku kembali menangis, menangis karena merasakan hal sangat perih ini. padahal sudah hampir 2 minggu aku tidak menjatuhkan air mataku. Tapi gara-gara 'dia' ku kembali pada perasaanku yang dulu.

Sendirian? Mungkin kata itulah yang paling tepat untukku sekarang, memang aku tidak sendirian karena ada kakak, tapi tetap saja! Aku masih merasa sangat kesepian.

Mungkin perkataan Kagaho ada benarnya, kakak tidak bisa terus menemaniku soalnya Ia juga punya kehidupan sendiri, lantas APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?

Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti! Aku mohon! Hentikan aliran air mata ini!. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya tapi nihil, dan tanpa kusadari semuanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

Normal POV

DEG

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Albafica menjatuhkan salah satu gelas kecil berisi cairan kimia.

PRANG

Gelas itupun pecah, tapi pemiliknya sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan malah bengong, Ia merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk, tapi apa itu? Dan sedetik kemudian bayangan Alone muncul dibenaknya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Shion sambil melihat kepergian Albafica yang terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi sosok yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Shion dan malah pergi begitu saja. Shion pun angkat bahu melihatnya dan bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

KRIEET

"Alone!" pekik Albafica saat melihat sang adik terbaring lemah diatas lantai atau yang biasa disebut pingsan.

Albafica kemudian menggendong sang adik ketempat tidurnya. Dirinya menatap sosok adiknya yang terbaring lemah disertai cairan bening diwajahnya, Albafica menghapus air mata yang tersisa dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan kini Ia pun berwajah murung.

"Kau kenapa? Apa perasaan bebasmu belum cukup? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" ucap Albafica lirih sambil membelai rambut sang adik "istirahatlah."

Setelah itu Albafica pun meninggalkan Alone sendirian dengan keadaan hati yang tidak enak.

* * *

Alone POV

Kubuka mataku yang terasa berat ini dan mencoba untuk duduk. Rasanya tubuhku berat sekali bahkan mengedipkan matapun terasa sangat menyiksa. Kutatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Dengan susah payah kuberjalan mendekati jendela yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

Setelah lama merenung akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak bisa terus menuruti perasaan dan merasa sakit seperti ini dan kuputuskan mulai dari sekarang aku akan melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Otakku kembali berpikir keras. Dan tidak lama kemudian sebuah ide muncul dibenakku. Aku rasa aku harus menerima tawaran 'dia'.

Kubuka jendela kamarku dan terlihatlah suasana sepi nan gelap disertai hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit.

Kurasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Lalu kulihat langit yang hanya dihiasi oleh bulan. Kemana para bintang? Entahlah…mungkin mereka terlalu takut atau mungkin benci pada bulan yang hanya bisa meminjam cahaya orang lain dan tidak memiliki cahaya sendiri.

Kutersenyum kecil, bagiku bulan purnama yang muncul malam ini sama seperti diriku, berbeda dari yang lain dan dijauhi.

Kalian tau bukan? Bahwa cahaya yang dimiliki oleh bulan merupakan pinjaman dari cahaya matahari? Tapi bulan masih beruntung ada yang menyinarinya ditengah kegelapan ini. sedangkan aku? Adakah orang yang bersedia menyinariku dalam kegelapan ini?

* * *

Normal POV

Sesosok laki-laki sedang berjalan-jalan ditengah jalanan malam yang sepi. Dilihat dari gayanya berjalan sepertinya sosok itu sedang dalam kondisi yang lemah, dengan bukti jalannya yang uring-uringan.

"Arght! Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali sih!" gerutu sosok itu a.k.a Tenma.

Kenapa? Kenapa kepala ini pusing sekali? Padahal aku tidak telat makan, tidak makan yang pedas atau makan yang _haseum_-masam-(?) sepertinya Tenma punya sakit maag ya?

Lalu Tenma menatap langit dan melihat bulan purnama yang begitu terang "Pantas, ini bulan purnama berarti aku harus minum ******." perkataan Tenma yang terakhir tidak terdengar karena hembusan angin yang begitu kuat dan mengganggu pendengaran Author(?).

* * *

Sampailah Tenma dirumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumah dirinya Minos dan juga Kagaho. Ya, meski mereka disebut sebagai pembuat onar tapi persahabatan mereka tidak terkalahkan oleh apapun, ya meski persahabatan mereka lebih mendekati hal yang negatif, tapi mereka tetap percaya satu sama lain.

Dan dirinya langsung disambut oleh tatapan kesal bin ketus "Hei, kau lama sekali! Sudah bicara?" tanyanya sinis.

"Iya sudah,"

"Bagaimana ekspresinya?"

"Langsung depresi dan menangis."

Setelah itu Tenma mendahului Kagaho-orang yang mengintrogasinya didepan pintu-.

"Kau mencari mangsa dulu ya?"

Tenma berhenti tepat disamping Kagaho dan tersenyum sinis "Sudah tau nanya!" kemudian dirinya pergi menuju kamarnya.

Mendengar itu Kagaho langsung menggerutu tak jelas, tapi 1 menit kemudian Ia tersenyum menang "Kau akan tunduk sebentar lagi _hime_~"

Keesokan harinya…

"Hei Minos? Kau mau ikut pergi ke rumah 'dia'?" tanya Kagaho pada Minos yang sedang merapihkan bajunya dan rambutnya yang sangat acak-acakan.

Minos berhenti sejenak dan mulai memakan mie indomie rendang(?) (kena-kena Author ngetik ini sambil makan mie itu *Plakk).

"Tidak, aku akan menemuinya di sekolah saja, aku punya taktik baru."

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu."

Lalu Tenma datang dan agak terkejut melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tidak biasa bangun pagi, dan lebih parahnya lagi ada di WC bersamaan.

"Ka-kalian tidak sa-sakit'kan?" gagap Tenma.

"Tidak." jawab keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenma yang cengo, padahal ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah cengo begitu Tenma…Tenma…kasian.

"Oh iya, hari ini kau tidak usah kuliah, temani aku pergi."

"Kemana?"

Melihat Kagaho tersenyum jahil Tenma mangut-mangut mengerti.

* * *

Di Senin pagi yang cerah ini, aktivitas pun dimulai kembali setelah libur selama satu hari (Soalnya ditempat Reizu libur hanya hari Minggu saja, tidak dengan hari Sabtu :D)

Di Universitas Sanctuary terlihat sosok Minos yang berjalan santai sambil bersiul pelan. Sebenarnya Ia sedang mencari sosok Albafica, tapi kelihatannya Ia belum datang. Kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekelasnya, dan duduk manis dibangkunya.

Ia menatap keluar jendela disampingnya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ia menopang dagunya dimeja dan mendengus bosan "Lama…"

Dan 5 menit kemudian sosok yang ditunggunya datang, dirinya bangkit lalu menghampiri Albafica yang duduk dibangku depan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang duduk dipojok barisan terakhir.

"Yo!"

Albafica melirik tapi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dan malah membaca bukunya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab sapaanku!"

"Kau mau apa?"

Minos menyeret kursi disampingnya dan duduk tepat didepan Albafica "Hei, tidak perlu sesinis itu cantik~ wajahmu tidak pantas untuk itu~"

Albafica sedikir merona mendengar itu, namun Ia segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi dingin kembali.

"Kalau kau hanya mau mengganggu pergilah!" seru Albafica sopan tanpa melirik Minos sedikitpun. Tapi Minos tidak menghiraukan kata-kata itu.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan dingin begitu senyumlah untukku walau sedikit saja," goda Minos lagi.

Albafica yang memang sedang malas-malasnya untuk meladeni sosok didepannya itu hanya bisa diam, baginya mungkin itu akan membuat dia bosan dan pergi.

15 menit kemudian…

Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan oleh Albafica salah, selama 15 menit sosok didepannya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dirinya yang membaca buku. Ternyata diperhatikan terus-menerus meski oleh orang yang kita benci tetap saja membuat kita risih dan malu? Oh tidak mungkin aku malu! Tidak!

Albafica yang sudah hilang kesadarannya(?) eh kesabarannya langsung menggebrak meja kasar dan berdiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam disitu! Pelajaran akan dimulai 2 menit lagi! Pergilah!" seru Albafica marah tapi bagi Minos itu sangatlah manis.

"Akhirnya kau marah juga, kau tau? Kau sangatlah cantik jika marah lho~" ucapan Minos kali ini benar-benar mengundang perhatian seisi kelas, dan sekarang mata mereka tertuju pada Minos dan Albafica.

Albafica yang merasa diperhatikan seisi kelas langsung salting dan agak _blushing_, namun hal itu tidak terjadi lama karena sang Ketua Murid datang…

"_Sensei_ tidak ada dan sebagai gantinya kita ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan soal halaman 102-105!" seru sang KM-Degel-, tapi dirinya langsung cengo saat seisi kelas diam tak bersuara dan mata mereka tertuju pada Minos dan Albafica "apa yang terjadi?"

Minos ikut berdiri dan menyeret Albafica keluar kelas "Tidak apa-apa kok! Sepertinya kami dipanggil guru BP, _jaa_~" pamit Minos menyeret paksa Albafica.

"Woi! Apa maksudmu! Lepas!"

"Shh, mengaku saja salah, aku juga kok!"

Kemudian kedua sosok itupun menghilang didepan pintu meninggalkan seisi kelas yang cengo bin _molohok_(?). Lalu sang KM pun tidak ambil masalah, mungkin perkataan Minos benar, baginya yang penting sekarang adalah mengerjakan tugas, itu saja…

* * *

Tenma dan Kagaho kini sudah sampai di rumah Alone. Kagaho sedari tadi terus-menerus tersenyum bahkan oleh orang-orang pun disebut sebagai orang gila, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah, ehem kalian tau'kan?

Berbeda dengan Kagaho, Tenma sangat murung sekali, karena biasanya hari ini Ia selalu mengikuti pelajaran olahraga kesukaannya, tapi sekarang tidak.

Entah sudah berapa kali Tenma menguap mengantuk, mungkin ini disebabkan kemarin Ia tidur malam dan sedikit sakit?

Kagaho mengetuk pintu pelan berharap sang tuan rumah membukanya dengan senyumannya yang lembut dan polos.

TOK TOK TOK

Hening tidak ada jawaban…namun Kagaho tidak akan menyerah begitu saja lalu Ia ketuk lagi pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Kagaho yang notabenernya kurang sabaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat langsung ke kamar Alone.

"Kita naik lewat atas!" komando Kagaho dan dituruti Tenma.

TAP

Mata _lavender_ Kagaho menelusuri ruangan yang bisa dibilang kamar itu, tapi orang yang Ia cari tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"Tidak ada, aku pulang ya?" tanya Tenma yang ingin segera pulang, karena dirinya merasa bersalah telah menyakiti orang lain meski Ia tidak mengenalnya.

Kagaho menatap Tenma, lalu tertawa kecil "Kau tak usah berwajah bersalah begitu! Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menjadi pengawal," Tenma terkesiap mendengarnya dan mengerutkan dahinya "jadi pengawal untuk memberitahu kalau ada yang datang,"

Gubrak! Tenma pikir dirinya ikut untuk apa, ternyata hanya untuk masalah sepele? Seharusnya dirinya tidak ikut saja dan olahraga.

"Seharusnya bilang donk! Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!"

"Hahaha, sekali-kali dikerjain tak apa'kan?"

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

Tenma dan Kagaho terus adu mulut, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sosok yang mereka cari ada dihadapan mereka. Namun ekspresinya sangatlah dingin, matanyapun merah.

"Kalian mau apa? Dibuku aku baca bahwa seseorang yang ingin bertamu harus mengetuk pintu dulu," ucapnya dingin.

Kedua orang yang sedang adu mulut itupun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan menatap heran pada sosok yang baru bicara itu.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban jadi kami masuk dengan paksa, tidak apa'kan?" kata Kagaho ramah meski dibuat-buat, sementara Tenma tidak berani menatap Alone dan malah menatap jendela.

Alone yang memang pada dasarnya baik pun mengizinkan kedua orang itu kebawah, tepatnya keruang tamu…

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kagaho memulai pembicaraan.

Alone menunduk dan melirik Tenma sebentar lalu matanya kembali menatap Kagaho "Baik aku terima, tapi ada syaratnya…"

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Pertama jangan sampai kakak tau, kedua kau harus mengajariku semua ilmu teknologi dan sejarah, dan yang ketiga…" Alone menghentikan kata-katanya sambil menatap Tenma yang sedang melihat-lihat isi ruangan, sementara Kagaho berwajah tegang.

"Aku juga ingin Ia mengajarkanku soal olahraga!" kata Alone seraya menunjuk Tenma, merasa ditunjuk Tenma pun menatap Alone heran.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kagaho juga mahir kok!"

"Tapi aku lebih sering melihatmu olahraga, dan sepertinya kau sangat menyukai hal itu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku'kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!"

Alone cemberut kemudian tersenyum "Kau! Kau sudah membuatku menangis seharian bahkan sampai malam dan membuatku galau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" tukas Alone.

Tenma cukup terkejut mendengarnya, dan kali ini Ia tidak bisa menjawab kata-katanya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya? Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah merasa iba seperti ini pada orang lain? Kenapa? _Naze_?

"Baik aku setuju dengan semua syaratmu," jawab Kagaho akhirnya. Namun membuat Tenma tetap tidak terima.

"Ini'kan masalah kalian! Kenapa aku harus ikut segala!"

"Diamlah! Memangnya aku juga mau kau ikut campur!" potong Kagaho dan menatap tajam Tenma. Yang ditatap langsung meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Celaka! Kalau Kagaho bertatapan seperti itu pasti suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk, apa yang harus dilakukan?

"_Arigatou ne_," balas Alone seraya tersenyum lembut, polos dan imut sekali yang membuat rasa marah Kagaho menghilang "oh iya, bukankah kalian satu universitas dengan kakak? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak pergi?" tanya Alone polos.

Haha, rasakan Tenma! Kagaho! Itulah akibat dari membolos khukhukhu~

* * *

"Mau apa kau? Lepaskan!" jerit Albafica sambil meronta-ronta.

Akhirnya setelah sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepi, atau bisa dibilang taman belakang universitas yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para mahasiswa atau guru.

"Kau lihat! Tanganku jadi merah! Kau mau apa sih!" seru Albafica yang sedang dalam emosi tingkat dewa.

Minos tertawa kecil "Kalau tidak dengan cara begini kau tidak akan nurut,"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Hanya ingin bernegosiasi,"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Albafica malas-malasan dirinya berpikir pasti hal ini tidaklah penting.

"Ayahmu."

DEG

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Dia sudah mati kok!" ucap Albafica enteng, namun hatinya benar-benar diselimuti rasa khawatir, apakah Minos mengetahui hal yang dirahasiakannya selama ini dari semua orang-kecuali Shion-?

"Masih hidup juga dianggap mati, anak seperti apa kau sampai mengatakan dia sudah mati!"

"Jangan bercanda! Dia sudah mati!" ucap Albafica dengan nada tinggi, dan itu sudah menjadi bukti kalau yang diucapkannya bohong.

"Kau bohong! Terlihat dari raut mukamu yang menunjukan ekpresi takut terbongkar,"

Skak! Albafica tidak bisa menjawab lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya "Kau mau nego apa?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Tentu saja dirimu,"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Aku? Jangan bermimpi ya! Aku tidak akan pernah mau!" potong Albafica tidak terima.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau, aku akan memberitau adikmu _jaa_~"

Albafica kaget dan langsung menahan Minos yang beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam! Dan jangan beritau Alone!" ancam Albafica dengan wajah yang dibikin garang, namun itu sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh pada Minos.

"Oke, _utsukushi hime_~(putri cantik)" ucap Minos dan menarik tangan Albafica dan ehem…

CUP

Albafica terbelalak kaget, dan sontak mendorong Minos menjauh "Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam!" omel Albafica dengan wajah memerah.

"Hoo…apa? Aku tidak dengar tadi?"

"Errr…" geram Albafica pada Minos yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling ditanah. Meski Albafica merasa sangat kesal, tapi hatinya tetap takut, ketika berpikir Alone akan tau hal ini "Sudah hentikan tertawanya! Sekarang kembali kekelas dan mengerjakan soal!" ketus Albafica berjalan mendahului Minos.

"Oi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

* * *

Setelah pertengkaran geje tadi, suasana jadi hening seolah tidak ada yang ingin buka mulut duluan, tapi keheningan itu langsung sirna saat Hp milik Tenma bordering…

_The realm of athe~na~_

Suara sms masuk yang berjudul The Realm of Athena berkumandang, dan sang pemilik hp mengambilnya disakunya "Hm? Minos?" ucap Tenma heran, karena tidak biasanya temannya itu nge-sms.

.

_To Tenma_

_From Minos_

_Bantu aku! Pelajaran bahasa jepang hampir membunuhku! Tolong! TAT_

.

Tenma _sweatdrop_, dan dirinya mulai mengetik balasannya.

_._

_To Minos_

_From Tenma_

_Pelajari saja sendiri, atau tanyakan pada hime mu! Aku sibuk! :P_

.

Setelah itu, Tenma langsung mematikan Hp-nya, karena Ia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. asal kalian tau hati Tenma saat ini sangatlah tidak menentu diantara, kesal, marah, benci, bete, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya.

"Oh iya, aku juga diberi kakak benda itu, bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Alone polos sambil membawa Hp miliknya.

Kagaho langsung riang "Begini, sini aku pinjam." Kagaho pun mulai mengotak-atik benda itu dari memasukan nomornya, mengganti ringtone, dll. "Ini!" kata Kagaho seraya memberikan Hp itu kepada pemiliknya "aku sms ya!"

_Kagayaki takute mihatenu yume _

_Kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru_

Merasakan Hp miliknya bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara, reflek Alone malah melempar Hp nya ke lantai, untung saja organ-organ(?) dalam Hp itu tidak keluar kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kau melemparnya?" tanya Kagaho dan Tenma bersamaan.

Alone cemberut "Habis, aku kaget! Aku'kan tidak pernah melihat benda yang bergerak sendiri err seram~ aku tidak pernah ingin memakai benda itu lagi!"

Kagaho kemudian berdiri dan duduk disebelah Alone "Itu tidak baik, semua orang sudah memiliki benda seperti itu lho! Besok akan aku ajarkan bagaimana cara memakainya, sekarang kita belajar soal…"Kagaho tersenyum jahil, dan Tenma sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Kagaho selanjutnya.

"Aku duluan, aku rasa Minos memerlukanku, _jaa_~" pamit Tenma, tapi…

"Memangnya temanmu yang satu lagi kenapa?"

"Dia bilang kesulitan dalam hal bahasa Jepang,"

"Oh iya, aku ingat kakak juga pernah mengomel dia bilang 'kenapa ada pelajaran Jepang sih! Mana nilaiku buruk semua!'"

Tenma akhirnya mengerti kenapa Minos tidak bertanya pada Albafica, ternyata sang ahli kimia pun memiliki kekurangan.

"Jadi, biarkan saja! Paling-paling kau juga akan dimarahi karena membolos satu pelajaran," memang yang dikatakan Kagaho ada benarnya, tapi masalahnya entah kenapa Tenma paling tidak suka berada dekat-dekat dengan Alone, karena mencium aroma yang sangat sedap dari tubuhnya dan rasanya ingin sekali Tenma…

"Argght! Pokoknya aku mau pulang!" tukas Tenma kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Setelah merasa Tenma tidak ada Kagaho pun memulai aksinya dengan menjilati telinga Alone.

Alone kaget tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, karena ditahan 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Perasaan apa ini?' batin Alone merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali Ia rasakan.

* * *

Tenma kini berjalan ditepi jalan dengan suasana hati yang sulit ditebak.

Sedih? Rasanya bukan, marah? Tidak, kesal? Mungkin..tapi kesal kenapa? Karena terus melamun tidak sengaja Tenma menubruk seseorang.

BRUKK

"Eh? Maaf," ucap Tenma reflek seraya membungkuk, soalnya orang yang ditubruknya lebih tua darinya.

Tapi sosok yang tertubruk sama sekali tidak membalas dan terus berjalan, dan akhirnya Ia berhenti tepat didepan rumah Alone,

'Siapa dia? Mungkin keluarga si Alone itu.' batin Tenma dan tanpa pikir panjang dirinyapun kembali berjalan menelusuri jalanan dan melupakan orang misterius tadi 'tapi, perasaanku tidak enak…'

* * *

Minos sedang menggerutu tak jelas sekarang "Err, dimana si maniak olahraga itu! Di sms malah dimatiin, dasar tak akan kumaafkan!" gerutunya sambil komat-kamit gak jelas.

Karena tidak tahan dirinya memutuskan untuk membaca soal pertama meskipun hatinya enggan sekali…

1. これ は にほん ご で なん です か.(_Kore wa nihon go de nan desu ka_? = ini bahasa Jepangnya apa?)

A, かみ (_Kami_ = Kertas)

B, えんぴつ (_Enpitsu_ = Pensil)

C, ほん (_Hon_ = Buku)

D, ノート (_Nooto_ = Buku Catatan)

Dan disebelah soal itu terdapat gambar sebuah pensil, tapi karena Minos sama sekali TIDAK bisa membaca huruf hiragana atau pun katakana, padahal itu adalah huruf yang paling mudah untuk dipelajari dan karena tidak bisa otomatis pasti tidak akan tau apa yang ditanyakan soal tersebut.

"Arrght! Kenapa ada soal dengan tulisan gak menentu seperti ini sih!" rutuk Minos dan mengacak rambutnya.

Albafica melirik Minos dari bangkunya dan menanggapi dalam hati 'Kau benar Minos, untuk apa ada pelajaran seperti ini, kan kita juga gak bakalan jadi orang Jepang sungguhan!' batin Albafica.

Tapi berbeda halnya dengan Shion, Ia mengerjakan soal-soal ini dengan mudahnya dan cepatnya, sehingga ketika selesai, dirinya langsung dikerubuni seisi kelas untuk mencontek hasil jawabannya.

Shion kau kasihan sekali…

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo~ maaf Reizu telat Update, sibuk terus T_T

Dan kayaknya untuk chap depan juga bakalan lama, maaf ya semuanya T.T

Saa, arigatou gozaimasu pada kalian semua yang telah bersedia mereview ff ini, meski Reizu rasa banyak sekali yang kurang n_n'

Review please! XD

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	5. Gonin

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas bukan milik Reizu!**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, Sho-Ai, de el el.**

* * *

**.**

**HITORI**

**~Chapter 5~**

**.**

* * *

Alone POV

Alone itulah namaku, nama yang artinya sendirian, seperti kehidupanku yang selalu sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, temanku hanyalah gelap, angin, dan benda-benda mati lainnya.

Sedih tentu saja aku sedih, hidup sendirian tidaklah mudah, kalian juga tau bukan? Kalau manusia itu adalah mahluk sosial yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri tapi hidup untuk saling membantu kekurangan kita. Tapi akan kalian tau bahwa aku hidup sendirian selama 16 tahun lamanya, yah meski setiap hari kakakku mengantarkan makanan untukku.

Kini sudah 3 minggu sudah aku bebas, rasanya seperti masuk kedalam dunia mimpi atau lebih tepatnya dunia yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, ditambah sekarang aku memiliki beberapa teman, ya meski sedikit, dan belum banyak.

Sekarang aku juga telah menghafal semua huruf dan semua pelajaran dari tingkat SD sampai SMU, percaya atau tidak aku menghafal semua itu hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu saja.

Aku pernah meminta kakak untuk sekolah ke universitas yang sama sepertinya, tapi kakak bilang bahwa aku masihlah terlalu awal untuk ikut. Awalnya aku agak menghindari kontak mata, dan pura-pura berwajah marah, tapi usahaku itu membuahkan hasil, dan sekarang aku bisa mulai sekolah besok, ah senangnya hatiku.

Oh iya, satu hal lagi aku agak heran pada kakak, akhir-akhir ini Ia sering tidak ada di rumah, ketika kutanya katanya ada kerja kelompok, tapi masa kerja kelompok hampir tiap hari?

Tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Tenma dan Kagaho yang berkata bahwa kakak telah memiliki _koibito_, yaitu orang yang ku anggap coretkakek-kakekcoret.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap senang kalau kakak telah menemukan pasangan hatinya, berbeda denganku yang benar-benar terjebak dalam cinta.

Aku tidak tau arti cinta, aku membaca dibuku bahwa itu adalah _sebuah perasaan ketika kita menyukai orang lain._

Tapi tetap saja aku masih tidak mengerti, lalu kubaca kembali.

_Jika kita berdekatan atau berkontak mata dengannya maka hati kita akan berdebar dengan sangat kencang atau melebihi biasanya._

Kalau itu aku juga merasakannya, tapi hanya pada Tenma.

_Dan satu lagi wajah kita akan memerah ketika Ia berdekatan dengan kita._

_Shock_, jika yang kedua aku rasakan pada Tenma, tapi kata-kata ketiga akan terjadi bila bersama Kagaho.

Bingung! Jadi sebenarnya aku menyukai siapa?

Oh iya, ada suatu kejadian aneh ketika aku baru umm jadian dengan Kagaho, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam tiba-tiba datang dan mengetuk pintu…

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Permisi!"

"Ya, siapa ya?" tanyaku ramah dan sopan.

Wanita itu terkesiap melihatku dan menatapku lembut, "apakah tuan rumah ini ada dirumah?"

"Um, kakak sedang kuliah, dan aku adalah adiknya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wanita itu terlihat murung "tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali, maaf sudah mengganggu ya?"

Ku tersenyum lembut "tidak apa-apa kok, tante, aku juga lagi santai."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, sampai jumpa…Alone." ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku yang menatapnya cengo.

He? Darimana dia tau namaku? Apa dia itu _cenayang_ ya? Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sih iya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagaho yang menghampiriku di depan pintu.

Aku menunduk "entahlah, aku tidak tau."

Lalu Kagaho menarikku masuk dan segera menutup pintu, meski Ia langsung memelukku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar sedikitpun, malah sekarang pikiranku melayang entah kemana dan berhenti pada sosok wanita cantik tadi. Aku tidak tau mengapa tapi rasanya aku telah mengenalnya dan melihatnya tapi kapan ya?

End Of FLASHBACK

* * *

Hip! Hip! Horee! Besok aku bisa sekolah bersama yang lainnya, akhirnya kakak menganggapku mandiri –- tapi aku tetaplah senang.

Tapi aku juga agak takut, takut tidak diterima oleh orang lain, takut dibenci, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku bingung apakah orang lain akan menerimaku atau tidak? Arrght! Kita lihat saja nanti!

Kuberjalan ke arah pintu keluar sekedar untuk membawa koran hari ini, kulihat cuaca yang begitu terang seakan-akan tidak akan hujan. Meski dijalanan masih sepi, tapi aku yakin aktivitas semua orang sama sekali tidak sepi. Kuhisap udara pagi yang masih sangat sejuk ini dan kunikmati dengan sangat lembut.

Lalu aku kembali menutup pintu dan menghela napasku dalam-dalam. Secara tidak sengaja aku mlihat kakak yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang, ku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kakak yang tadinya bersemu merah dan sedetik kemudian langsung berwajah sangar.

Takut mengganggu, aku berjalan sambil berjinjit pelan dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Sesampai dikamar…

Aku melihat Hp ku tiba-tiba menyala dan kelihatan bergetar, berarti itu tandanya ada sms masuk.

.

_To Alone_

_From Kagaho_

_Ore no hime~ jalan2 sekarang yuuk~_

.

_To Kagaho_

_From Alone_

_Sou ka? Wakatta…_

Setelah membalas sms darinya aku tertunduk lesu. Rasanya aku tidak senang melakukan hal ini, memang sudah banyak yang aku pelajari darinya sekarang saatnya untuk belajar sendiri. Yosh! Aku akan memutuskannya sekarang-kalau bisa-.

* * *

Normal POV

Seperti biasa hari ini Tenma dan Kagaho membolos ke universitas karena suatu masalah yang sangat tidak wajar dan kalian tau sendiri bukan apa alasannya.

"Hei Tenma! Bagaimana? Aku sudah cocok memakai ini?"

Tenma meloleh, dan melihat penampilan Kagaho yang cukup formal untuk hari ini kemudian Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali pada aktivitasnya yang sedang makan.

"Hei! Cepat sekali kau menilai hal ini! Ayo lihat sekali lagi! Atau aku minum ya susunya!" ketus Kagaho dan langsung mengambil susu yang berada diatas meja dan meminumnya.

Tenma awalnya tidak menghiraukan toh Ia masih bisa minum air putih, tapi dirinya teringat sesuatu yang amat buruk.

"Jangan diminum!" teriak Tenma sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Terlambat! Susu itu sudah diminum oleh Kagaho sampai habis tak tersisa. Kini bagian Tenma yang berwajah pucat pasi, dirinya meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Ano, sebenarnya susu itu…"

Sebelum Tenma mengucapkan kata-katanya sampai tamat, perut Kagaho entah kenapa terasa sakit dan agak sedikit mual.

"Ah, cepetan ngomongnya! Aku mau ke WC dulu ah!" pamit Kagaho.

"Maaf! Tapi susu yang kau minum itu sudah kadalduarsa!" teriak Tenma, kenapa Ia harus berteriak? Karena saat ini Kagaho ada didalam WC.

"TENMA! OMAE NO BAKA YAROU! KUSO YAROU!" teriak Kagaho didalam WC, yang pastinya sangat menderita.

Mendengar itu Tenma tersenyum kecil dan sedikit merasa kasihan juga mendengarnya.

SKIP

Di pagi hari yang menjelang siang ini, Tenma yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat(woi! Kebanyakan! XD) malas-malasnya untuk pergi. Dengan berat hati Ia harus menuruti perintah sahabatnya untuk menjemput _koibito_-nya untuk pergi ke rumah mereka.

Rasanya sangat menyebalkan bagi Tenma, asal kalian tau saat ini saja cara berjalannya sangat berantakan yaitu berjalan sambil menghentak-entakkan kakinya kasar ke jalanan aspal, dan jika kalian menjadi plankton? Kalian akan merasakan gempa bumi berskala 9 skala richer.

Dengan kasar Tenma menekan bel pintu eh seharusnya Tenma menekan bel pintu kasar *Kok jadi ribet ya? *Plaakk!

Lalu tak lama kemudian sang tuan rumah pun membuka pintu lembut.

"_Okaeri_ Kaga…ho?"

Alone bingung melihat sosok yang didepannya bukanlah sosok yang biasa Ia temui setiap hari, melainkan yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok yang Ia umm kalian taulah apa maksudku.

"Kagaho di—"

Sebelum Alone menyelesaikan perkataannya Tenma sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Ia sakit, dan aku kesini untuk bilang kalau Ia sangat menyesal telah melanggar janjinya," ucap Tenma kemudian beranjak pergi.

Bila seharusnya Alone merasa kecewa/sedih karena sang _koibito_ tidak bisa datang, tapi Ia malah bahagia karena hal itu. Dan kini Ia memiliki sebuah ide yang sangat bagus.

"_Nee_, kenapa tidak kau saja yang antar aku lihat-lihat ke universitas?"

Tenma memutar matanya bosan dan mendecik kesal.

"Apa kau mau Kagaho membunuhku hah!"

Melihat Tenma yang kelihatannya marah sekali Alone hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi lucu bin imut yang membuat siapapun yang melihat dijamin akan jadi tenang kembali.

"Kenapa Kagaho musti membunuhmu? Kau'kan tidak jahat?"

"Yasudah aku antar ke rumah Kagaho saja ya?"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pergi sekarang! Soal Kagaho biar aku yang minta izin pasti dia bakalan mau."

Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Tenma pun menjawab.

"Okelah terserah kau saja."

Dan akhirnya mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke universitas berdua saja.

Sesampainya…

Alone POV

Senang rasanya senang sekali bisa pergi bersamanya, tiap detik dan menit aku nikmati dengan sangat seksama seolah aku tak ingin ini berakhir dengan sia-sia. Rasanya seperti ingin menghentikan waktu dan terus menatap wajahnya, dan satu lagi aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat parasnya.

Terkadang aku bersenandung dan tersenyum kecil didalam perjalanan, aku tau saat aku tersenyum sendiri Ia menatapku aneh. Kalian tau? Aku benar-benar bahagia dia bisa menatapku, ya meski dalam hal yang lain.

* * *

Normal POV

Hari ini di universitas Sanctuary sedang diadakan sebuah festipal olahraga hadiahnya cukup aneh yaitu mendapatkan sebuah hadiah doorprice yang sampai saat ini masih dirahasiakan apa itu.

Saat ini para anggota Saint sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus jadwal dan jenis olahraga yang diinginkan.

Terlihatlah seorang berambut biru muda panjang yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sejumlah buku yang sangat banyak.

Mungkin memang sudah takdir atau apalahitunamanya sosok yang sedang tergesa-gesa itu malah sengaja dibuat jatuh oleh seseorang.

BRUK

Orang yang terjatuh langsung melotot pada orang yang baru mengerjainya barusan sekaligus men_deathglare_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Tak tau kalau aku lagi sibuk!" semprot orang yang terjatuh tadi naik darah.

Sosok yang sengaja merengkas(?) orang tadi tersenyum licik.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak punya waktu untukku sih! Al-_chan_,"

Oke kalian sudah tau bukan siapa yang berbicara diatas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Albafica dan Minos.

"Tidak tau orang lagi sibuk napa?"

"Iya aku tau," menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Albafica berdiri "tapi aku melihat ayahmu berkeliaran dikota kemarin,"

Jika ini film animasi pasti terlihat sebuah petir yang menyambar dibelakang tubuh Albafica, dan semenjak itu Ia jadi melotot dan tidak berkutik.

"Oi jangan melamun gitu, lebih baik kita pastikan seka—aah hei tunggu!" sebelum Minos mengucapkan kalimatnya Albafica sudah menyeret Minos pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Albafica? Dan apakah Alone bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi? Dan siapa wanita misterius itu? Kita saksikan eh baca di chapter selanjutnya…XD

Hola minna, hontou ni gomennasai update telat dan chap kali ini benar-benar pendek ya, Reizu sibukkk banget~ ini juga ngetik pake sistem kebut(?)

Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa Reizu tidak akan meng-update ff ini dalam waktu yang agak lama (mungkin) dikarenakan sebentar lagi menjelang UKK (Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, Ujian tanggal 4, 4, 4, 4, author pingsan ditempat) memang masih satu bulan lagi, tapi Reizu semaksimal mungkin akan memfokuskan pada belajar dan tidak akan menyentuh komputer dan ff lagi, jadi maaf ya semuanya…tenang Reizu akan meng-updatenya nanti setelah UKK berakhir (apalagi sekarang Reizu mau kelas 12 uuhh gak kerasa ya? =_=')

Nee, ganbare untuk belajar ya! dan Reizu juga turut mendo'akan kalian semua dapat nilai bagus nanti…^^

Saa, Mata ne…

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	6. Rokunin

_Hola minna_! Akhirnya Reizu bisa update juga xD (Reizu ulangan dari tgl 4-11, T-T)

Oke lupakan yang diatas. Enjoy~

* * *

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas bukan milik Reizu!**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, Sho-Ai, OC (hanya 1 kok!) de el el.**

* * *

**.**

**HITORI**

**~Chapter 6~**

**.**

* * *

Angin berhembus sangat cepat dan dingin hari ini. Cuaca pun ikut mendung, langit tampak sangat kelabu seolah akan turun hujan. Tapi sayang sekali langit menjadi kelabu itu bukan untuk menjadi hujan, tapi menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin dimana akan turun salju (jika di chap 3 musim panas, disini masuk musim dingin hehehe…XD)

Salju yang sebentar lagi turun dan selalu menyelimuti seluruh kota dalam waktu satu hari. Tapi sekarang salju masih belum turun, yang menandakan akan turun hanyalah langit kelabu diatas.

Saat ini jalanan di kota sangatlah sepi sekali, kendaraan yang biasanya setiap hari lalu-lalang dan terkadang macet pun kini hanya melewati jalan ini dalam waktu 10 menit sekali saking ku sepinya.

WHUUS

Angin bertiup sangat kencang dijalanan kota siang ini dengan hembusan yang sangat dingin hingga menusuk kulit, namun angin ini sama sekali tidak menurunkan semangat dua orang remaja yang sedang mencari sesuatu…

"Apa benar kau melihatnya kemarin disekitar sini?" tanya salah satu remaja itu berambut biru panjang dan agak err mirip perempuan(?).

Yang ditanya melirik teman disampingnya dengan tatapan bosan "mana mungkin sih aku bohong! Aku benar-benar melihatnya! Suer.." jawab yang ditanya sambil membuat tanda 'V' di tangan kanannya.

Teman yang bertanya menundukan kepala, dan kini hatinya diselimuti kegalauan tingkat galaxy! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayah bertemu dengan Alone, bisa-bisa Alone dikurung lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Suara hati sang rambut biru bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak berfikir bahwa mungkin saja temannya bisa membantu.

Karena merasa dicuek-in sang ditanya berhenti berjalan "hei! Jangan gitu donk! Susah-susah aku temenin di cuaca buruk begini, kau malah begitu! Al-chan…"

Remaja berambut biru yang dipanggil 'Al-chan' juga ikut berhenti dan berbalik, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poninya.

"Kalau kau tidak ikhlas, lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

Lalu sosok berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Albafica pergi dengan anggunnya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya kesamping layaknya tante-tante(?) *Dirajam mawar.

Orang yang ditinggalkan kaget melihat kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dikeluarkan oleh Albafica tadi dan dalam sedetik Ia tersenyum gaje.

"_Matte yo_! Yang tadi aku cuma bercanda kok! Hehehe…"

Lalu sosok yang bersama Albafica a.k.a Minos kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Albafica dan menatapnya masih dengan senyuman yang tadi.

Albafica menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti "kau gila ya?"

Minos berhenti lalu mengait lengan Albafica, tentu saja hal itu tidak diterima oleh sang pemilik dan Ia pun terus berontak.

"_Hanase_! _Hanase yo_!_ Hanase_!" Alabafica berteriak dengan tangan yang terus memberontak dihiasi wajah yang memerah. Tapi sayangnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Minos, buktinya Ia tetap berjalan meski terus-menerus diteriaki.

* * *

Disebuah jalan setapak yang sangat sepi…

Seorang remaja bermata aqua kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan remaja lainnya bermata ruby.

"_Nee_, apa ini jalan yang benar?" tanya remaja ber-iris aqua pada temannya.

"Iya tentu, ini jalan pintas."

"Masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Kok sepi sekali?"

Ctak! Perempatan muncul didahi si Ruby, Ia langsung berhenti dan menatap tajam sang Aqua "bisa diam tidak? Dan jangan cerewet! Aku benci orang yang cerewet sepertimu!" lalu sang Ruby melangkah duluan meninggalkan si Aqua yang sekarang raut wajahnya tampak kecewa sekali.

Si Aqua menundukan kepala "maaf, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Setelah itu, perjalanan pun menjadi hening yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap langkah mereka yang teratur dan kadang menimbulkan irama yang khas.

Sang Aqua yang bernama Alone sibuk memikirkan perkataan temannya tadi 'aku benci orang cerewet sepertimu'. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi.

Tidak sengaja si Ruby a.k.a Tenma melihat Alone yang kelihatannya terpuruk, dan ternyata Ia merasa sedikit bersalah juga 'apa tadi aku terlalu kasar ya?', kemudian Tenma menguatkan dirinya dan memulai pembicaraan tadi.

"Jalanan disini sangat sepi, karena jarang dilewati orang-orang karena ada mitos bahwa siapa saja yang datang kesini disaat bulan purnama niscaya darahnya akan dihisap oleh semacam vampire."

Alone terkejut mendengarnya dan bulu kuduknya naik ke atas "be-benarkah? Hahaha…tapi sekarang'kan siang jadi tidak masalah bukan? Haha…" ucap Alone tersenyum kaku karena takut.

"Iya kau benar, tapi sebenarnya Ia bukanlah vampire…" Tenma berhenti berbicara dan menatap langit yang mendung dengan tatapan menerawang. Alone yang melihatnya kagum dan sejak itu hatinya kembali hangat.

Alone menahan tangan Tenma "kalau bukan vampire lalu apa?" tanya Alone tersenyum polos. Entah kenapa Tenma juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tapi sayang sekali senyuman Tenma bukan polos seperti Alone, tapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Tenma menarik tubuh Alone sehingga mereka sekarang dalam posisi berpelukan, ditatapnya Alone dngan inten. Sebenarnya Alone kaget tambah takut karena diberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan seperti itu, tapi hatinya senang entah kenapa.

"Kalau bukan vampire, tentu saja manusia yang memiliki kelainan," bisik Tenma tepat ditelinga Alone. Tentu saja hal itu sangat membuat jantung Alone berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Lalu Tenma menguatkan pelukannya pada Alone dan kepalanya mulai mendekati leher Alone.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Rasanya takut! Ingin lari, tapi hangat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, dan sepertinya aku tidak ingin hal ini berhenti. Aku yakin pasti wajahku sangat merah saat ini.

Dijilatnya leher Alone dengan lembut dan sekali-kali digigit, sehingga yang punya agak mendesah kecil. Setelah itu Tenma kembali menatap Alone dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. 2 centi, 1 centi dan…

Alone menutup matanya karena sangat malu malahan. Tapi anehnya tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu dan juga pelukan Tenma kok tidak terasa lagi? Karena penasaran Alone pun mmbuka matanya kembali dan menemukan Tenma sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Alone cemberut dan berteriak mengejar Tenma "_matte yo_!"

Tenma POV

_Baka_! Apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Kalau sampai ketahuan Kagaho mati aku! Ta-tapi aku mengakui kalau dia sedikit manis, ingat sedikit!

Untung saja aku tidak meng-_kisu_ nya, bisa gawat kalau sampai kulakukan, bisa-bisa dia jadi mangsaku, Tenma _no baka_!

Argth! Kenapa hatiku jadi begini sih! Aku juga mengakui aku tadi melakukannya berdasarkan kata hatiku sendiri! Dan ingat _ore no kokoro_! Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi! jaga imej harus jaim!

"_Matte yo_!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku, aku berhenti dan berbalik lalu menatapnya datar.

Ia kelihatan sedang mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. 1 menit kemudian…

"Sudah? Ayo kita sudah membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma." Kataku dingin dan mulai berjalan.

Tapi sayang sekali, dia kembali mencegatku pergi "yang tadi itu apa?" tanyanya polos dan terlihat sangat manis. Oh tidak jangan sampai wajahku memerah karenanya!

End Tenma POV

Perkataan hati Tenma barusan ternyata menjadi kenyataan sekarang muncul semburat tipis dipipinya.

"Ya-yang tadi mana?" tanya Tenma gelagapan lalu memalingkan wajahnnya. Buset! Ni anak kok manis sekali eh? Sejak kapan?

"Yang tadi! Kenapa kau memelukku? Dan kenapa menghentikan adegan yang terakhir?"

Tenma menautkan alis mendengarnya, tidak mengerti sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa Alone dapat berbicara seperti itu.

"_Baka_! Bukankah kau sudah punya _koibito_? Untuk apa melakukannya denganku? Atau jangan-jangan kau menginginkannya dariku ya?" ucap Tenma menyeringai alhasih membuat Alone _blushing_ dan tidak menjawab. "Kau ini sebenarnya menyukai siapa?"

Alone menatap Tenma dengan tersenyum "kamu," ucapnya polos sambil menyentuh dada Tenma dengan telunjuknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima Kagaho? Eh maksudku _etto_ sudahlah jangan pikirkan! Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi ke universitas!"

"Karena aku ingin dekat denganmu, satu-satunya cara yang terbaik adalah menerimanya,"

"Aku bilang sudah! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" ketus Tenma seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Alone tampak sedih "_gomennasai_."

Setelah itu, perjalanan kembali diselimuti dengan keheningan yang mencekam(?).

Tidak sengaja Alone menemukan sosok wanita berambut hitam sedang bersama dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya Ia ketahui "kalau tidak salah pria itu'kan…?" dalam seketika Alone berhenti berjalan dan mulai terduduk ditanah.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berwajah pucat begitu? Sudah lupakan saja aku! Eh? Kau kenapa?"

Alone menangis menjadi-jadi sambil meremas kedua tangannya bergantian, hatinya benar-benar terguncang sekarang, mata yang melotot-takut, air mata yang entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti mengalir seperti sungai ditambah ekspresi takut yang luar biasa.

"_Yada_! _Yada_! _Yada_!"

"Oi! Apa maksudmu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Oi!" karena khawatir Tenma kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Alone berharap sang pemiliknya sadar dan berhenti menangis.

"_Kowai_! _Boku wa kowai yo_!"

"Oi! Kau takut kenapa? Tidak ada hantu kok! Bahkan Kyuubi juga tidak ada(?)" hibur Tenma ngaco.

"_Yada_!"

Tenma gelagapan, Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ooh baru kali aku bertemu dengan orang yang aneh seperti dia! Tidak ada cara lain selain…

Chuu~

Alone membelakakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Tenma barusan, tapi alhasil membuat Alone berhenti menangis dan merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya

5 detik kemudian…

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga!" ucap Tenma sambil ikut duduk di atas tanah.

Alone mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan menatap Tenma dengan tatapan polos dan merah merona.

Tenma tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Alone yang memang kelihatan sangat lucu sekali dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ternyata tadi cuma akting agar kau mendapatkan 'itu' dariku ya?" tanya Tenma meremehkan.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu! A-aku takut kalau sosok yang aku lihat adalah ayah."

Alone menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menangis. Alone paling takut dengan ayahnya, jadi jika Ia melihatnya pasti akan langsung menangis dalam waktu yang panjang.

Tenma yang melihat Alone kembali menagis hatinya sedikit terusik, lalu Tenma membelai pipi Alone dan menghapus air matanya perlahan. Tenma tau sedikit tentang masalah Alone dengan ayahnya jadi Ia bisa memaklumi kondisi Alone sekarang.

"_Daijoubu, ore wa sobani iru_…" (tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sampingmu)

Seakan terhipnotis kata-kata manis itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Tenma. Dan kata-kata itu juga mampu membuat Alone tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"_Hontou ka_?"

"_Ha'i_."

Alone kembali tersenyum begitu pula dengan Tenma, meski Tenma berpikir…apa yang aku katakan barusan? Lho? Dari mana kata-kata itu muncul? Hee? Sudahlah yang penting Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjut!" kata Tenma semangat dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Alone tersipu malu mendengar perkataan temannya itu barusan.

"Be-benarkah mau dilanjut?"

Alone menatap Tenma dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. 'Cepat sekali mood'nya berubah, seperti anak kecil saja.' pikir Tenma didalam hati.

Lalu Tenma menarik tangan Alone dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. 'Oh ternyata yang dilanjut perjalanan? Aku pikir yang tadi.' kata Alone dalam hati (Alone? Sejak kapan pikiranmu jadi kotor begitu?)

"_Arigatou_,"

"_Douita_."

"Aku _ano_…"

"Apa lagi sih! Kalau mau curhat nanti saja! Banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia dari tadi!"

"Aku ingin putus dari Kagaho, jadi aku ingin—"

"Bersamaku?" potong Tenma dengan ekspresi datarnya "asal kau tau tidak semudah itu memutuskan hubungan orang lain, _baka_!"

"Aku tau! Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhinya! Aku janji!"

"_Up to you_ deh! Yang jelas aku tidak menjamin bakal menerimamu atau tidak."

Alone tersenyum bahagia "aku akan berusaha."

'Tapi apa yang aku lihat itu benar-benar ayah? Tapi kakak bilang Ia sudah mati bukan?'

* * *

Di jalanan kota...

"Oi! Kita sudah berjalan hampir satu jam putar sana putar sini, apa kau yakin benar-benar melihatnya?" Albafica menghela napas dan matanya menemukan sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan. "Aku capek, istirahat dulu ah..." lanjutnya sambil duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang beribu-ribu kali aku melihatnya disekitar sini, _baka_!"

Merasa tersinggung karena dipanggil _baka_, Albafica pun naik darah "siapa yang kau panggil _baka_? Sebelum meremehkan orang lain, kau harus bercermin dulu!" ketus Albafica agak marah.

Kemudian Minos ikut duduk disamping Albafica. Dan yang paling parah Ia malah mengeluarkan cermin dari sakunya dan menjalankan perintah Albafica tadi.

Albafica _sweatdrop_ melihat teman sekaligus pacarnya itu melakukan hal yang bodoh sekali. "Aku bilang yang harus bercermin itu kelakuan dan otak mu! Bukan wajahmu, b-a-k-a!" lanjutnya dengan mengeja kata 'baka'.

Minos mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali menandakan proses _loading_ tingkat dewa. "Oh begitu toh! Aku pikir wajahku, hehehe..."

Gubrak! Albafica terjatuh dari bangkunya saking ku kagetnya dengan kebodohan orang disampingnya ini. 'Ni orang bego atau kepolosan sih?' Albafica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda khawatir atau memaklumi?

"Itu! Bukankah itu ayahmu?" tunjuk Minos kepada seorang pria yang bersama seorang wanita cantik.

"_Aitsu_!"

* * *

Universitas Sanctuary

Hari ini bagi para anggota Saint adalah hari tersibuk yang pernah ada, dimana pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk dan banyak harus selesai hari ini. Dimulai dari rencana untuk MOPD, peraturan tata-tertib yang harus ditanda-tangani oleh seluruh siswa sampai pembagian mau dimana akan menjadi kakak kelas saat MOPD nanti.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata merah sedang membawa sejumlah berkas untuk ditanda-tangani oleh siswa baru tahun ini. Tiba-tiba Ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Yo! Shion! Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali?" tanya temannya yang juga merupakan anggota Saint.

"Diamlah, anggota jarang hadir sepertimu, bisa apa?" jawab Shion ketus dan berjalan kembali tidak menghiraukan temannya yang berbicara tadi.

"Jangan begitu, khusus tahun ini aku mau bantu kok!" katanya sambil tersenyum matahari.

Shion yang melihatnya langsung menganga dan berkas yang dibawanyapun jatuh berserakan, kemudian Shion menyentuh dahi temannya tadi "Manigoldo? Kau tidak sakit atau demam'kan?" tanya Shion takut-takut.

Manigoldo tertawa renyah "tidak sampai segitunya kali, aku ingin bantu karena aku dengar adiknya Albafica akan masuk universitas ini, jadi sekalian aku mau kerjain tuh anak hihihi..."

Shion yang tadinya bahagia tingkat bima sakti, sekarang malah beraut wajah ketus bin masam "kau tidak usah bantu saja! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu!" kata Shion tajam dan pergi meninggalkan Manigoldo.

"Asal kau tau, aku bisa cari anggota lain yang mengizinkanku kok!"

Dan kali ini Manigoldo sedang dalam keberuntungan yang sangat luar biasa, karena kali ini Ia bertemu dengan anggota Saint yang lain yaitu Asmita.

"Yo, Asmita! Apa kabar?"

Asmita yang dari kejauhan menoleh pada Manigoldo dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sopan.

Manigoldo menyeringai "aku boleh'kan jadi partner mu saat MOPD nanti?" mohonnya tulus dan SANGAT dibuat-buat.

Asmita tampak berpikir, kemudian Ia duduk dilantai dan memposisikan seperti sedang bertapa.

1 menit kemudian Asmita selesai bersemedi dan kembali berdiri "maafkan aku, Budha tidak mengizinkan kau ikut." katanya datar yang sukses membuat Manigoldo kesal.

"Sekalian saja kau menganut dewa Jashin seperti Hidan!" kesalnya kemudian pergi.

"Jashin? Wah idemu bagus juga." Asmita terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya "_arigatou_." katanya dan kemudian pergi.

Manigoldo menepuk dahinya kasar "kuso! Teman-temanku stress semua, eh tunggu! Masih ada Degel, Kardia, Sisyphus, Regulus, Dohko dan Aldebaran hehehe..."

Manigoldo? Kau memang pintar, tapi aku yakin tak akan ada orang yang mau menjadi partnermu! Karena kau memiliki aura yang jahat(?)

* * *

"_Aitsu_!" geram Albafica kemudian berjalan ke arah lelaki yang ditunjuk Minos tadi. Dengan hati yang dikuasai oleh kemarahan Albafica langsung menemui 'ayah'nya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pria yang ditanya menoleh santai "apa hakmu melarang aku kesini?"

"Tentu saja aku punya! Aku berhak melindungi Alone agar tidak kau ku-"

"Cukup!" potong 'ayah'nya "aku datang kesini bukan untuk itu, aku kesini untuk memperkenalkan calon ibu kalian yang baru." lanjutnya santai seolah tak ada beban sama sekali.

"Al? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya wanita cantik disampingnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Yang namanya dipanggil tersenyum "tenang tidak apa-apa, mereka juga sudah bisa hidup mandiri kok! Hei Albafica? Kalau kau dan Alone menyetujui hal ini, maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan adikmu lagi sampai kapanpun."

Albafica mulanya terbengong, dan sedetik kemudian dirinya menyringai "oh begitu, baiklah aku akan izinkan, asalkan kau tidak datang lagi kekehidupan kami."

"Setuju."

Dan pada akhirnya perseteruan antar ayah dan anakpun selesai dengan persetujuan ini, namun akankan Alone bisa memaafkan ayahnya?

* * *

Akhirnya Alone dan Tenma sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjalan sampai juga," ucap Tenma sambil merenggangkan tangannya. "Mulai dari sini kau lihat-lihat sendiri saja ya? Aku mau ke ekskul olahraga dulu _jaa_~"

Tanpa persetujuan Alone, Tenma langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan nona Alone sendirian (di geplak Alone) eh maksudnya meninggalkan Alone sendirian.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Alone berjalan-jalan di universitas yang super besar itu sendirian. Alone tengok kanan tengok kiri berharap ada seseorang yang Ia kenal.

Alone POV

Huaa~ kenapa Tenma meninggalkanku sih! Aku'kan takut sendirian, mana gedung ini besar sekali lagi, bagaimana jika aku tersesat? Diculik? Atau dijadikan budak? Arrghht seseorang tolong aku!

Dalam kondisi galau ini aku tak sengaja menemukan sosok orang yang mirip Kagaho, tapi setelah aku selidiki ternyata bukan sosok yang aku pikirkan.

Kagaho. Bagaimana ya? Bagaimana cara aku memutuskannya? Meski aku sudah baca beberapa buku tentang hal ini tetap saja aku masih bingung harus bagaimana.

Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir berharap ada sepuing jawaban yang aku cari selama beberapa hari ini.

Saking ku melamunnya, aku tidak melihat jalan dan menubruk seseorang.

BRUK

"_Gomennasai_!" kataku spontan setelah aku terjatuh.

Sosok yang kutabrak terlihat tersenyum ke arahku "maaf aku juga salah kok," katanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Miris sekali nasibku, aku terjatuh sedangkan Ia tidak.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua sama-sama salah, kalian sudah minta maaf dan sekarang kesalahan kalian impas." kata sosok lainnya yang bersama orang yang aku tabrak.

Aku tatap orang yang kutubruk, kelihatannya orangnya baik dan suka buku sepertiku, bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan hal itu? Karena sekarang Ia membawa sebuah buku ditangannya. Lalu setelah berdiri kutatap teman yang satunya, hmm...aku tidak bisa tau dia orang yang seperti apa, kelihatannya sih dia punya semangat tinggi dan penyakit?

"_Nee_, sepertinya kau bukan murid dari sini, kau kesini untuk mencari siapa?" kata orang yang membawa buku.

Waah gawat! Aku harus bilang apa ya?

"A-aku cuma ingin lihat-lihat sekolah eh universitas ini saja kok!" elakku cepat.

Yang membawa buku tersenyum "iya, kau'kan ingin masuk universitas ini, jadi kau lihat-lihat dulu ya? Idemu bagus," katanya tersenyum ramah "ah iya perkenalkan namaku Degel, dan yang disampingku ini namanya Kardia."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi rasanya orang yang bernama Kardia melihatku dengan teliti. Whoa! Gawat! Apa yang akan Ia lakukan selanjutnya?

"Rasanya kau mirip dengan seseorang, siapa ya?" katanya linglung dengan pose ala Conan dari anime Detective Conan. "Aha! Aku ingat kau agak mirip dengan Albafica, soal kemanisan wajahnya hehe...kau adik Albafica'kan?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mengangguk pasti. Piyuh~ aku pikir akan diapain...

"Jadi kau adiknya Albafica ya? Pantas warna mata kalian sama..." Degel menatap mataku sambil tersenyum "warna mata yang jernih dan polos," lanjutnya.

"Nah, karena kau adik Albafica, kami dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu keliling universitas ini bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, bukankah sesama teman harus saling membantu?" tanya Kardia semangat.

"_Arigatou_,"

End Alone POV

* * *

Albafica saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke universitasnya, dirinya sangat bingung sekali harus bagaimana. Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu Alone?

Albafica terlalu sibuk berpikir sekarang dan Minos merasa dicuek-in "Al-chan? Terus terang saja, itu jalan yang terbaik."

Albafica sedikit terlonjat kaget dengan perkataan Minos barusan "terkadang kau bisa diandalkan juga ya?" kata Albafica sambil tersenyum kearah Minos.

Minos menyeringai "sebagai gantinya, aku ingin..."

"Ah! Alone! Bukankah Ia hari ini akan pergi ke universitas? Aku lupa, harus cepat!" dan sedetik kemudian Albafica langsung berlari meninggalkan Minos yang dalam keadaan sangat malang sekali.

* * *

Saat ini Alone, Kardia dan Degel sedang berada di perpustakaan. Karena Alone bilang tempat yang pertama ingin Ia lihat adalah perpustakaan dimana beribu-ribu buku disimpan.

"Waah besar sekali, dan bukunya juga banyak sekali, keren," kagum Alone sekaligus gembira.

Kardia dan Degel tersenyum melihat tingkah Alone yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau boleh melihat dan membaca semua buku disini sesukamu kok!" kata Degel ramah. Setelah mendengar itu Alone langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kardia dan Degel.

Alone melihat-lihat rak buku yang berjumlah lebih dari 50 dengan besar yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang. Banyak sekali buku-buku yang ada disini dan semuanya sangatlah kumplit, dari sejarah sampai humor semua ada, bahkan komik anime pun semuanya ada dimulai dari angka dan A-Z.

Tak henti-hentinya Alone berkata '_sugoi_' ketika matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan perpustakaan yang besar dan bergaya Eropa yang khas.

Dan secara tidak sengaja Alone menemukan sebuah buku yang Ia anggap menarik, kemudian Ia membacanya.

_Kekurangan Diri_

_Kita semua mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya manusia itu tidak sempurna. Segalanya memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Maka, sebaiknya perbedaan yang ada janganlah dijadikan pertentangan diantara kita, bahkan justru sebaliknya, perbedaan itu diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi._

Alone sedikit tertegun membacanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata manusia itu memang memiliki kekurangan maupun kelebihan. Selama ini Alone hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya itu sangatlah kekurangan dan tidak memiliki kelbihan sedikitpun. Tapi setlah membaca artikel ini hatinya mulai percaya bahwa dirinya pun memiliki kelebihan.

"Alone? Kau'kah itu?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi ditelingaku.

Alone menoleh dan tersenyum senang "kakak? Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa." kata Albafica bersyukur "Alone? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi kakak yang kelewat serius itu membuat hatiku terasa tidak enak. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?

* * *

Alone POV

Jam dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat sembilan belas menit. Diluar salju mulai turun dengan derasnya. Angin yang menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Piama yang melekat di tubuhku tidak banyak membantu menahan dingin sehingga agar lebih hangat kupakai lagi jaket hangat. Agak menolong, memang.

Akan tetapi, kata-kata kakak tadi sore terus tergiang-ngiang dikepalaku, seperti lebah yang menganggap bahwa aku adalah madu. Tidak percaya, ingin sekali aku bilang kata itu. Tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku hanya bisa menatap jendela sambil melihat salju yang turun untuk pertama kalinya?

FLASHBACK

"Ayah masih hidup, dan katanya Ia perlu persetujuan kita agar Ia bisa menikah lagi."

"Kakak bercanda'kan?"

"Maaf aku sudah membohongimu, tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu, percayalah!"

"Aku tau, karena aku tadi melihat ayah dijalan."

"APA? Lalu, apa kau bicara dengannya?"

"Tidak! Bagaimana aku bicara! Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku sangat ketakutan!" lalu aku berlari ke arah kamarku dengan meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan ayah!

End of FLASHBACK

Aku terus dan terus menatap turunnya salju dengan tatapan kosong. Meski hatiku sedang diselimuti rasa takut-benci-marah-sedih. Kutatap langit yang terus menerus menurunkan sesuatu berwarna putih dan lembut selembut kapas.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat benda putih yang turun dari langit atau yang disebut salju. Kutertawa miris, padahal aku ingin sekali mlihat salju dengan hati yang hangat dan tidak beku seperti sekarang.

Lalu dengan tidak sengaja aku melihat seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Kagaho?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. "Perempuan itu? Siapa?"

"!" sontak aku langsung menutup mata dengan kedua tanganku dan bergegas untuk pergi ke ranjang dan tidur. 'Aku harap adegan _kisu_ tadi cuma mimpi.'

TAP TAP

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang sedang memanjat. Jangan-jangan itu Kagaho! Aku harus tidur!

"He? Ternyata sudah tidur? Baiklah besok saja." ucap orang yang memanjat a.k.a Kagaho.

Setelah Ia pergi, aku bangun "apa maksudnya? Sudahlah tidur saja!"

Meski aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, jalanilah dengan hati yang tulus dan ikhlas.

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi kau dapat menusukkan pisau pada seseorang, lalu mencabut pisau itu. Tetapi tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau minta maaf, luka itu akan tetap ada dan luka karena kata-kata lebih sulit sembuh dari pada luka fisik.

Seperti ketika kau menancabkan palu pada sebuah kayu, ketika dicabut akan berbekas seperti lubang. Begitu pula dengan hati manusia. Apalagi ketika 'ayah' selalu membentak, mamarahi dan mencaci-makiku setiap hari, dan itu terasa sangat sakit dibanding dipukul.

Dan akhirnya aku tertidur dengan menangis.

End Alone POV

* * *

Pagi pun tiba dengan cuaca yang masih mendung seperti kemarin. Pagi-pagi sekali Albafica mengajak Alone untuk pergi kesebuah danau yang belum menjadi es tentunya.

"Ada apa kakak sepagi ini mengajakku kemari?"

Albafica lalu mengambil segenggam garam dan meminta Alone untuk mengambil segelas air yang dibawanya dalam tas. Ditaburkannya garam itu kedalam gelas, lalu diaduknya perlahan.

"Coba minum ini!, dan katakan bagaimana rasanya?" ujar Albafica. Awalnya Alone bingung dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh ini. Tapi Alone pun segera meminumnya.

"Pahit, pahit sekali." jawab Alone sambil meludah kesamping.

Albafica tersenyum. Lalu ia menaburkan garam itu ke danau itu. Dengan sepotong kayu yang Ia pungut saat diperjalanan tadi, diaduknya permukaan air hingga tercipta gelombang riak air, yang mengusik ketenangan danau itu.

"Coba ambil air dari danau ini, dan minumlah!" saat Alone meminum air danau itu, Albafica kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Segar." sahut Alone. "Apakah kamu merasakan garam didalam air itu?" tanya Albafica lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Alone mantap.

Dengan bijak Albafica menepuk-nepuk punggung Alone. Ia lalu mengajaknya duduk berhadapan, bersimpuh disamping danau itu.

"Alone, dengarlah. Pahitnya kehidupan, adalah layaknya segenggam garam, tak lebih tak kurang. Jumlah dua rasa pahit itu adalah sama, dan memang akan tetap sama."

Alone semakin bingung, tapi entah knapa hatinya terasa tidak berat lagi seperti tadi malam.

"Tapi pahit yang kita rasakan tergantung pada wadah yang kita miliki. Kepahitan itu akan didasarkan dari perasaan, tempat kita meletakkan segalanya. Itu semua tergantung pada hati kita. Jadi, saat kau merasakan pahit dan kegagalan dalam hidup, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Lapangkanlah dadamu menerima semuanya. Luaskanlah hatimu untuk menampung setiap kepahitan itu.

Air mata Alone terjatuh begitu saja mendengar kata-kata kakaknya yang bijak itu.

"Hatimu adalah wadah itu. Perasaanmu adalah tempat itu. Kalbumu adalah tempat yang menampung segalanya. Jadi, jangan jadikan hatimu seperti gelas, buatlah laksana telaga yang mampu meredam setiap kepahitan itu dan mengubahnya menjadi kesegaran dan kebahagiaan." jelas Albafica "nah Alone? Kau bisa memaafkan kakak dan ayah'kan?" tanya Albafica kemudian.

Akhirnya Alone mengangguk, sekaligus sadar bahwa hal yang kakaknya jelaskan itu sangatlah membantu untuk mencari tau apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukannya.

'Syukurlah Ia mengerti, buku yang diberikan Degel ternyata bermanfaat juga.' batin Albafica.

"Kak?"

"Iya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang,"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Alone langsung bergegas kekamarnya dengan rasa bahagia karena kegalau-annya sudah tidak ada sekarang, namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan Alone. Didalam kamarnya saat ini ada seseorang yang tidak ingin Ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Yo! Maaf, kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Yo! Kagaho datang! Apakah Alone akan memutuskannya? Lalu apakah Alone akan memaafkan ayahnya? Dan apakah cinta Alone terbalas? Mari kita lihat di chap selanjutnya, yang merupakan endingnya...

Waah, setelah satu bulan hiatus akhirnya dapat update juga xD

Maaf kalau chap ini sangat aneh dan jelek...

Review, please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri

* * *

Balasan Review (maaf pakai cara manual x))

To **Aozoru Kuromishita Akaii** : Nih udah Update! X) Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Ao-kun!

To **RedQueen19** : Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya, Queen-san :D

To **Nazuki Reinuza** : Udah dilanjut nih! Hhehe..XD Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Nazu-chan! =D

To **Athenius Rozayuu** : Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya =D

To **lizzy** : Sesuai permintaan lizzy-san, chap ini Reizu ketik super panjang XD, Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya lizzy-san ^^

To** NaoShiteRu1264** : Oh iya masalah 'no' sama 'wa' Reizu salah ya? Hehehe…maklum masih belum pasih pake bahasa jepang sih XD, Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya dan kritiknya ya? Kalau masih ada yang salah kasih tau saja, Reizu akan sangat senang =D


	7. Shichinin

Balasan Review untuk chap kemarin (maaf pakai cara manual lagi hehe..:))

**To Nazuki Reinuza :**

Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Nazu-chan xD

**To NaoShiteRu1264 :**

Soal kata-kata bijak itu Reizu nemuin dibuku, tapi cuma intinya saja. Kata-katanya harus dibikin lagi hehehe..xD Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Nao-san ^^

**To Aozoru Kuromishita Akaii :**

Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Ao-kun xD

**To Akirama Gozakishi Aoikireii :**

Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Akirama-san ^^

**To lizzy :**

Iya ayahnya pakai OC, soalnya kalau nggak pake OC, Reizu tidak tau wajah ayahnya Albafica itu kayak gimana hehehe...xD. Soal ujian Reizu memang ujian dari tanggal 4-11 (dari hari senin sampai senin lagi, dikarenakan Reizu ada 20 pelajaran termasuk ==') dan Reizu sekarang baru naik ke kelas 12 hehehe...^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya lizzy-san ^^

**To RedQueen19 :**

Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Queen-san ^^

**To Unname :**

Arigatou Gozaimasu Review-nya Bella-san ^^

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas ****Story © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Art © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Hitori © Reizu YuukiNeezuri**

**Warning : Typo, Miss typo, OOC, AU, Sho-Ai, OC (hanya 1 kok!) de el el.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

* * *

_Sesampainya dirumah, Alone langsung bergegas kekamarnya dengan rasa bahagia karena kegalau-annya sudah tidak ada sekarang, namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan Alone. __Didalam kamarnya saat ini ada seseorang yang tidak ingin Ia lihat sekarang ini._

"_Yo! Maaf, kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu."_

* * *

**.**

**HITORI**

**~Chapter 7~**

**.**

Alone tersenyum kearah orang yang menyapanya tadi "tidak apa-apa, lagipula Tenma sudah mengantarku kok."

Kemudian Kagaho mendekati Alone dan duduk di kasur seenak jidatnya. Alone tertunduk takut, Ia sangat gemetaran sekarang.

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu." tutur Kagaho dingin sambil menatap lantai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Alone takut-takut. Dirinya sangat takut sekarang dan tidak enak dengan aura yang Ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku ingin minta putus, tapi kau jangan nangis ya?" ucap Kagaho sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Alone tidak menjawab dan malah bengong.

"Eh?" Alone hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan itu, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya sangat senang dengan hal itu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah ditunangkan dari kecil puas? Parah! Malah dengan orang yang pernah aku sukai dulu." kata Kagaho kemudian menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku—"

"_Omedetou_." potong Alone.

Kagaho heran melihat senyuman Alone yang sangat hangat sekaligus manis. Dirinya tidak menyangka ternyata Alone tidaklah marah malah tersenyum, tidak seperti mantan-mantannya yang lain.

Akhirnya Kagaho juga ikut tersenyum "_arigatou_ dan maaf selama ini aku sudah memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau ingin kau inginkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau bisa sebesar matahari di galaksi sana, ya itu juga kalau aku bisa membawanya kemari hehehe.." tutur Kagaho agak ngelantur dari topik yang dibicarakan.

Alone menutup mulutnya menahan tawa "mana bisa, kalau kau bawa matahari kesini dunia bisa hancur kepanasan tau! Kau ini aneh ya..." tawa Alone yang sangat bahagia.

"Nah kalau begitu, _oyasumi_..." ucap Kagaho kemudian melompat keluar jendela. Alone melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

Alone POV

Putus? Akhirnya dia yang memutuskanku jadi aku tidak perlu pusing dan galau lagi. Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku dan aku masih sangat ingat ketika dia bilang...

"_Daijoubu, ore wa sobani iru…"_

"_Up to you deh! Yang jelas aku tidak menjamin bakal menerimamu atau tidak."_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku, entah kenapa jika mendengar kata-kata itu rasanya hatiku benar-benar hangat sekali.

Kulihat langit yang mendung, tapi meski begitu bulan purnama tampak sangat jelas terlihat. Dan rintik-rintik salju mulai turun dengan perlahan disertai semilir angin yang dingin.

Kupandang jalanan yang sepi karena hari sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi aku masih belum bisa tidur. Dan iris Aqua-ku lagi-lagi melihat sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Tenma?"

DEG. Hatiku mencelos seketika melihat adegan itu, tak terasa air mata yang sudah lama tidak keluar, mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Rasanya didalam dada ini sakit sekali. Apa yang Dia lakukan? Kenapa dia arrghht...setelah itu yang kulihat hanya gelap.

Keesokan harinya... (*\^o^/*)

Cit cit cit

Kudengar suara burung bernyanyi dan aku pun bangun dari tidurku. Kakiku langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kutatap wajahku di cermin. Rambut berantakan oke, wajah kusut oke, mata sembab oke, aura menydihkan(?) oke. Kumplit! Tanda-tanda orang lagi patah hati semuanya ada xD.

Kubasuh wajahku dengan air dingin berkali-kali berharap wajahku tampak lebih segar. Memang cara itu berhasil, tapi hanya sedikit.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mandi dan setelah itu makan.

End Alone POV

* * *

Di Universitas Sanctuary…

Manigoldo masih saja mencari rekan untuk menjadi pembimbing MOPD namun dirinya sama sekali belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi aibou (partner)-nya.

"Aku sudah minta, Shion, Asmita, Degel, Kardia, Sisypus, Regulus, Albafica eerr dia tidak mungkin dia'kan kakaknya bisa mati aku...Aldebaran hmm, tidak lalu siapa ya?"

Secara kebetulan sekali El Cid lewat dan tentu saja Ia menghentikan langkah orang itu.

"_Matte_! Apa kau sibuk?"

El Cid berhenti dan menatap Manigoldo curiga "tidak, kau mau apa?"

Manigoldo terlihat lirik sana lirik sini, takut ada salah satu anggota Saint yang melihatnya. Kemudian ia berbisik tepat ditelinga El Cid "kau sudah punya _aibou_?"

El Cid langsung brigidik ria dan meneguk ludahnya "apa maksudmu?"

"Ya itulah.."

"Apa 'itu'?" bisik El Cid, Manigoldo mengangguk "jangan bercanda!" bentak El Cid.

PLANG

El Cid memukul kepala Manigoldo dengan teplon(?) yang Ia dapat entah dari mana. Alhasil kepala Manigoldo sekarang benjol.

"Dasar apanya yang 'itu' eh.." wajah El Cid benar-benar memerah malu sekarang dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Manigoldo menerima hukumannya.

Manigoldo mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol "kenapa sih! Memangnya perkataanku salah? Dan kenapa wajahnya begitu merah?" lalu Manigoldo mengingat-ingat kata-katanya tadi. "Memangnya _aibou _itu artinya apa? Partner'kan? Bukan yang lain? Tapi _Ai_ = cinta, lho? Jadi..." kini giliran Manigodo yang _blusing_ ria. Hayoo! Mikirin apa kau Manigoldo? xD

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan kosong yang akan diisi oleh para mahasiswa baru untuk rapat. Tapi sayang sekali itu akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi, dan sekarang ruangan itu dipakai oleh para anggota Saint.

Sang ketua berada didepan sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya "oke karena pembukaan mahasiswa sebentar lagi akan dimulai mari kita bentuk tim, satu tim terdiri dari 2 orang dan nama kita disamarkan, jadi mahasiswa nanti memanggil kita dengan nama zodiak oke!" ucap Degel semangat 45.

"_Ha'i_~" jawab para anggota ogah-ogahan yang membuat sang ketua marah.

CTAK. "Kalau kalian tidak mau, kalian bisa menunggu diruang _kuroi_(nama sebuah tempat hukuman yang paling sadis) mau?" tanya Degel dengan _dark aura_ dibelakang tubuhnya alhasil semua anggota meneguk ludah paksa.

"HA'I! Degel-sama!" teriak para anggota Saint dengan semangat yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Bagus, _minna_~"

KRIIET

Suara pintu ruangan dibuka oleh seorang anggota Saint berambut biru langit yang pasti sudah sangat terlambat datang.

Degel berdehem dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang sepertinya sedang banyak masalah itu. "Kau terlambat, dari mana saja kau Albafica?"

Albafica kemudian menatap sang ketua dan tersenyum lemah "maaf aku bangun kesiangan." ucapnya lemas seolah tidak ada harapan dan kebahagiaan yang bisa Ia dapat sekarang.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

1 menit (?)

"HEE?" semua anggota Saint shock berat mendengar perkataan itu, pasalnya Albafica tidak pernah terlambat bangun satu kalipun meski dia sedang dalam masalah dirinya selalu _enjoy_, tapi sepertinya masalah yang Ia hadapi sekarang sangat berat dan memaksa Albafica untuk bangun kesiangan.

"Benarkah?" kata Degel mulai mengintrogasi.

Albafica menghela napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Dan kondisi itu terlihat sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan "tidak, sebenarnya aku menunggu Alone untuk pergi bersama tapi Ia tidak mau dan malah mengunci dirinya dikamar setelah makan bersama, aku sudah membujuknya agar keluar sampai seratus kali tapi Ia tidak menurut, aku lelah..." Albafica menghela napas lagi "aku tidak tau kenapa Ia murung lagi..." kata Albafica sedih, lalu Albafica melihat teman-temannya yang kelihatannya sangat khawatir.

"_A-ano_ tidak usah dipikirkan ini masalah keluarga kok! Tenang saja nanti Ia juga keluar sendiri." ucap Albafica tersenyum paksa.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya lagi..."

* * *

Saat ini Kagaho, Tenma dan Minos sedang berada di atas gedung universitas tempat favorit mereka untuk menghindari pelajaran dari dosen yang kadang ada, kadang tidak.

Kagaho yang berdiri menatap langit dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang kawat besi, Minos yang duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana. Berbeda dengan Kagaho, saat ini Minos sedang menatap gedung tempat Albafica sekarang berada, sementara Tenma sedang bersandar di pintu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan antara rasa sedih dan menyesal.

Minos sangat bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi hari ini, entah berapa kali Ia mengganti posisi duduknya dan mendengus bosan. "Hei kalian berdua? Bisakah kalian bicara? Bosan tau!"

Malang sekali nasib Minos perkataannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua temannya itu. Lalu dirinya ingat seseorang. "Hei kelihatannya Alone tidak ikut Albafica, dan aku dengar dia mengurung diri dikamarnya, kenapa ya?"

Perkataan itu langsung mendapat jawaban berupa ekspresi kaget di wajah Tenma dan Kagaho.

"Benarkah? Aku lihat kemarin malam dia baik-baik saja." ucap Kagaho membela diri takut jadi tersangka.

Minos tersenyum jahil "bukankah kau baru memutuskannya kemarin? Mungkin itu masa—"

"Tidak mungkin! Saat aku minta putus Ia malah terseyum polos yang belum pernah aku lihat! Jadi pastinya Ia depresi bukan salahku!" elak Kagaho "aku pergi!" ketusnya kemudian pergi dengan ekspresi kesal.

Tenma berjalan untuk membiarkan Kagaho lewat dan mendekati pagar kawat tempat Kagaho berada tadi. Dirinya senang Alone sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun, namun Ia merasa takut untuk mengeluarkan perasaannya ini.

"Nee, Tenma? Kenapa kau tidak pergi untuk menjenguk Alone? Kau menyukainya'kan?"

"..."

Minos merengut, kenapa rasanya hari ini Ia hanya bisa dimarahi dan kenapa sekarang Ia hanya bisa membuat orang kesal "hei, jawab donk!"

"Tidak, aku yakin dia tidak akan memaafkanku dan segera melupakanku." kata Tenma tersenyum lemah kemudian dirinya menatap langit yang biru. "Aku tidak pantas baginya, kau tau sendiri aku memiliki kelainan pada diriku dan aku-"

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu! Ingat setiap orang itu memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan! Pasti dia juga akan—"

"URUSAI! Aku...aku juga belum mengetahui perasaan ini cinta atau bukan! Jadi jangan mengganggu urusan orang lain! Urusi saja pacarmu itu!" teriak Tenma frustasi kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

"Tenma, jangan kau bohongi hatimu itu, jika kau terus seperti itu...kau bisa...kehilangan sifat manusiamu..."

* * *

Tenma POV

Kulari dan terus berlari, hingga kudapat yang pasti. Namun apakah aku akan menemukannya? Jawaban seperti apa yang akan kupilih?

Kuberhenti tepat di sebuah stasiun kereta yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Aku rasa tempat ini sangat cocok untukku. Tempat yang sepi, suram, gelap, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun.

Kurasakan angin yang kencang menerpa diriku. Awan mendung mulai bergerak ke arah stasiun seakan tau bahwa diriku ini orang yang suka kegelapan. Kulihat ada sebuah gerbong kereta yang sudah tua dan sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kereta itu sama sepertiku, jika sudah tidak digunakan dibuang dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka! Gara-gara mereka aku jadi manusia aneh.

Aku menghela napas dan mencoba untuk mencari sebuah kursi, tapi...

DEG

Kenapa 'dia' ada disini? Bahaya aku harus segera pergi sebelum 'dia' menemukanku. Akhirnya aku kembali berlari meninggalkan tempat favorit-ku.

Aneh memang, kenapa aku harus menjauh? Kenapa aku harus lari? Memangnya aku punya salah apa padanya? Memangnya aku takut padanya? Aargght kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau benini sih! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku!

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau...

End Tenma POV

* * *

Alone POV

Rasanya sepi, kehangatan yang aku dapat dalam jangka waktu kemarin seolah lenyap begitu saja. Maka dari itu diam di rumahpun tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Aku tidak tau arah mana yang aku tuju yang jelas, aku tiba-tiba sampai di sebuah stasiun tua. Disana kondisinya sangat amat menghawatirkan dan kelihatan seperti tidak diurus selama bertahun-tahun. Kulihat sebuah gerbong kereta yang sudah tua. Aku pikir gerbong itu mirip dengan kondisi hatiku sekarang yaitu sudah hancur dan usang, karena tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan ini.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat sebuah kursi dan aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Kupandang langit yang mulai mendung dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Menerawang langit memang sangat menyenangkan bila kita sedang galau. Dulu saat aku kesepian aku tidak bisa melihat langit dan lebih menyukai melihat tanah dan dinding. Tapi sekarang aku sangat menyukai langit yang biru dan indah.

_Baka_! Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak boleh bersedih lagi? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena bisa bebas? Yah seharusnya aku senang dan tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi jujur saja dari pada merasakan perasaan sakit di dada ini, aku lebih memilih untuk dikurung lagi.

Tak sengaja aku mendengar suara langkah orang yang sedang berlari, tapi sayang sekali saat aku mencari asal suara itu. Orang yang kucari tidak aku temukan, dan pada akhirnya aku kembali duduk dan menatap langit, tapi...sekarang langit biru sudah lenyap berganti oleh langit berwarna hitam kelabu.

Haah~ aku jadi tidak bisa memandang langit lagi. Aneh padahal sekarang baru jam 10 pagi, tapi hari sudah mendung seperti ini. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa kuputuskan untuk pulang.

Tapi...

"Tenma?"

Sosok yang selalu ada dipikiranku muncul dihadapanku, tapi aku bingung harus bersikap senang, marah atau sedih. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba Ia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berlari. Apa maksudnya? Tapi aku turuti saja deh!

"Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup saat kami berlari, aku pikir Ia akan menghentikan larinya. Tapi ternyata dia terus berlari.

Dia terlihat menghela napas "jika kau terus disana kau bisa dimangsa oleh preman sana, apalagi mereka gay semua lho! Tapi aku hanya kasihan saja padamu tak ada maksud lain." ketusnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

Tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup. Berarti Ia masih peduli padaku, senangnya hati ini. Perasaan sakit yang tadi entah pergi kemana. Mungkin sudah pergi ke luar angkasa.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, akhirnya Tenma menghentikan langkahnya. Baru saja aku mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal dan belum melihat aku dimana, Dia sudah menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya.

DEG

Jarakku dengannya sangat dekat, aku bisa merasakan Dia ada dibelakangku sekarang. Lalu Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau belum boleh tau apa yang sekarang, coba tebak kita ada dimana sekarang?" aku merengut mendengar perkataannya, mana mungkin aku tau! Aku'kan belum tau seluk beluk kota ini.

"Aku tidak tau," jawabku polos "tapi hal yang tidak boleh aku lihat itu apa?"

Tenma terseyum, ya meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya. "Taraaa~"

Akhirnya Ia melepaskan tangannya juga. Dan yang kulihat adalah sebuah pemandangan alami yang indah berupa sebuah danau yang telah menjadi es yang disampingnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga warna-warni yang membeku sehingga terlihat berkilauan.

"Ini tempat menggalauku yang kedua, setelah stasiun tadi." lanjutnya dingin, kemudian Ia menoleh padaku "kau bisa main ski?"

"Tidak,"

Dia terlihat tersenyum kecil "nanti kalau esnya sudah padat sekali, aku akan mengajarimu? Mau tidak?" tanyanya ramah.

"Tentu saja." jawabku. Sekarang aku yang bingung, tadi sifatnya ketus sekarang ramah, sebenarnya sifat aslinya itu yang mana? Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang, asalkan bisa didekatnyapun aku sangat senang sekali.

Tak sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang jatuh di hadapanku, warnanya putih dan selembut kapas apalagi kalau bukan salju. Dalam seketika aku tersenyum bahagia menyambut turunnya salju yang indah.

Memang seperti anak kecil, tapi aku berusaha menangkap salju yang turun itu dengan mengayun-ayunkan tanganku mencoba untuk mengurungnya dalam tangan seperti saat menangkap serangga. Tapi sudah 3 menit berlalu aku belum mendapat salju sedikitpun.

"Ahh gagal," dengusku sedih. Lalu aku menoleh kearahnya dan tampak Ia sedang tersenyum geli.

"Kalau kau ingin memegangnya..." Ia memengang tanganku dan membalikkan tanganku dalam posisi terbuka (seperti posisi saat tangan akan menerima sesuatu atau istilahnya tangan meminta ^^) "bagaimana kena'kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan merasakan dinginnya salju yang bersentuhan dengan tanganku, meski salju itu mencair karena tanganku, tapi aku tetap senang.

WHUUSS

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang yang membuat aku kedinginan, karena aku tidak memakai jaket.

"Ayo pulang." ajaknya padaku.

Pulang? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pulang dulu, aku ingin terus bersamanya disini.

"Eh, ah bisakah sebentar lagi aku masih ingin melihat salju yang turun disini, boleh'kan?" tanyaku lembut. Ia tampak mempertimbangkan permintaanku, dan pada akhirnya Ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal pikiranku dan kuputuskan untuk bertanya "kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan senang dan sedikit senyuman.

Dia tampak kaget awalnya, lalu Dia pun ikut tersenyum kecil sambil balas menatapku. Dia bilang "tidak, hanya saja aku lihat kau habis menangis, jadi aku rasa ini akan menghibur! Eh tapi bukannya aku peduli ya! Aku hanya kasihan,"

Meski perkataanku itu lebih sedikit untuk mengejek tapi aku tetap senang mendengarnya.

"Huaatchii!" tiba-tiba saja aku bersin, mungkin dikarenakan cuaca yang dingin dan aku belum terlalu terbiasa, mengingat ini adalah tahun pertamaku berada dimusim salju.

Aku menutup mulutku agar tidak bersin lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan menarikku kedalam kehangatan.

"Sudah aku bilang'kan? Lebih baik pulang sekarang atau mati kedinginan!" ketusnya dan langsung mengajakku pulang.

Meskipun cuma sebentar tapi sudah membuatku sebahagia ini? Sungguh ajaib.

Aku mencoba untuk menatap matanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang berada dalam matanya itu, tapi yang jelas mata itu menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam dan juga rasa bersalah. Dia juga balas menatapku namun aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu, namun yang kutau tatapan itu sangatlah hangat.

"Ano, kenapa tadi kau—"

Eh?

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku Dia sudah memotongnya dengan menciumku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tapi, jujur aku benar-benar merasakan kejadian ini setiap detiknya. Pelukannya yang hangat. Oh aku harap ini terjadi selamanya.

Setelah 3 menit berlalu Ia melepasnya.

"Aissh, aku melakukannya lagi, err maafkan aku, aku memang hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Dia tampak tertunduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jadi kejadian kemarin malam juga?" tanyaku keceplosan. Tenma agak terkejut mendengarnya dan menampakkan ekspresi shock. Aku yang melihat Tenma seperti itu langsung menutup mulut dan pergi berlari.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu? Aku yakin pasti Dia makin membenciku setelah ini. Aku bodoh!

End Alone POV

Tenma hanya bisa menatap punggung Alone yang semakin menjauh, tanpa mengerti apa yang barusan Alone katakan.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kejadian kemarin?" Tenma berpikir sejenak lalu dirinya teringat sesuatu "jangan-jangan kejadian didepan rumahnya itu? Err apa yang aku lakukan itu salah?"

* * *

Alone berhenti disebuah terminal bus dekat Universitas Sanctuary.

"_Are_? Rasanya aku pernah datang kesini? Ah aku ingat! Kalau tidak salah dari sini dekat dengan universitas bukan? _Yokatta_..." ujar Alone sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya kedadanya (kaya perempuan itu namanya *plaak).

Perasaan bersalah mulai timbul di benak pemuda beriris Aqua ini. Dia tidak habis pikir akan mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang tidak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk bersama orang yang disukainya itu.

Dengan sangat tidak sengaja Alone berpapasan dengan orang yang ingin sekali mengerjainya.

"Eh? Bukannya itu adiknya Albafica?" kata orang itu sambil ber-_smirk_ ria.

Diam-diam sosok misterius itu mendekati Alone, dan sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

Sosok tadi mulai berdehem "ehem, tujuanmu mau kemana ya?"

Alone sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dikatakan oleh orang asing itu. Alone menatap lekat-lekat orang asing itu dan melihatnya secara detail dari atas sampai bawah. Dirinya berpikir, apakah dia itu penculik? Wajahnya terlihat garang, aku harus bagaimana? Tidak ada cara lain selain kabur dan pergi ke universitas dan bertemu dengan kakak.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan naik bus kok! Hanya akan pergi ke universitas." elakku "permisi," setelah mengucapkan itu Alone pun pergi meninggalkan orang asing a.k.a Manigoldo.

"Gagal, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan mengikutinya diam-diam."

* * *

Akhirnya Alone sampai di universitas dengan selamat. Ia tengok kanan tengok kiri berharap ada orang yang Ia kenali. Dan akhirnya Ia menemukan orang itu, meski tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kalau tidak salah yang di atas itu pacarnya kakak? Lebih baik aku tanya dia saja untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan kakak, kalau aku cari sendiri dijamin gak ketemu, sekolah seluas ini..." ucap Alone, kemudian Ia bergegas menuju atap gedung.

Diperjalanan Alone berpapasan dengan anak kembar yang pernah Ia temui musim panas kemarin.

"Waah kita ketemu lagi ya?" tanya Saori semangat. Sementara Sasha hanya diam seolah tidak minat.

Alone tersenyum menanggapi. "Maaf tapi saya sibuk, sampai nanti..." pamit Alone kemudian berlari pergi.

Sasha tersenyum puas kemudian melirik kakak kembarnya yang menganga lebar. "Kalau mulutmu seperti itu bisa dimasuki lalat lho!"

Saori segera menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya mulai berkaca-kaca "kenapa? KENAPA?" teriaknya frustasi. Sasha langsung menutup telinganya karena tingkat volume yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah, tapi seharusnya dibilang sangat tinggi(?).

"Sudahlah kak? Cari saja orang lain." hibur Sasha sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Saori yang masih terisak-isak menangis. "Mu-mungkin kau benar Sasha, padahal sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah menyukainya, aku payah ya?" tutur Saori tertunduk.

* * *

Minos terus-menerus menatap gedung tempat Albafica berada. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar bosan dengan keadaan ini. Pertama dimulai dari Kagaho yang pergi entah kemana, Tenma yang sedang menggalau tak jelas dan juga entah pergi kemana. Dunia serasa luas kalau tidak menemukan mereka berdua.

Minos menatap langit yang mendung "aku rasa hari ini adalah hari terburukku, dimana salju turun disaat yang tidak tepat..." gumamnya bicara sendiri.

"Permisi?"

Suara itu membuyarkan pikiran Minos yang sedang melamun "ah iya, salju turun tidak tepat hari ini ya?" jawab Minos tidak nyambung saking ku kagetnya.

Sosok yang tadi mengganggu lamunan Minos tertunduk sedih, karena salju selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang kalian tau sendiri bukan?

Minos menoleh ke arah sosok tadi "ternyata kau? Ada apa? Bukankah kakakmu bilang kau tidak ingin keluar?"

"Memang, tapi itu sudah tidak lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Alone bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Minos yang melihatnya mulai berpikiran aneh.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai—"

"Aku takut, dari tadi sepertinya aku diikuti, karena tidak ada orang yang aku kenal selain dirimu, aku datang kesini."

Gubrak

Minos bergubrak ria. Awalnya dirinya berpikir bahwa Alone akan mengatakan _suki, _ternyata bukan, lalu tadi wajahnya bersemu merah? Oke lupakan yang terakhir.

"Duduklah! Aku juga sedang menunggu kakakmu." ujar Minos. Alone pun duduk disamping Minos.

Selama beberapa menit suasana semakin hening. Tidak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan, semuanya malah terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Minos melirik kearah Alone "apa kau benar-benar menyukai Tenma?"

Alone menoleh dan tersenyum "aku sudah banyak membaca buku, tanda-tanda aku suka pada orang lain, sudah aku rasakan padanya, meski aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya."

Minos mangut-mangut tanda mengerti dan dirinya ingat satu hal yang membuat Tenma tidak bisa menerima Alone. "Lalu seberapa banyak kau tau tentang Tenma?"

Alone menggeleng "hanya sedikit, jujur aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya, dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesali kebodohanku karena bisa menyukainya dalam waktu yang singkat, padahal aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya, aku bodoh'kan?" tutur Alone sambil menutup kedua wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Minos tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan polos dari Alone. "Aku juga begitu kok! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan hal yang kau alami sekarang, namun aku dapat dengan mudah mendapatkannya, tidak berliku-liku sepertimu."

Alone terbengong dan hatinya sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Tenma, menurutku dia orang yang sangat menderita sama sepertimu, jika kau dikurung selama bertahun-tahun, sedangkan dia, sewaktu masih kecil dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh orang tuanya sendiri."

"Percobaan?" tanya Alone semangat sekaligus tidak percaya.

Minos mengangguk. "Orang tua Tenma meninggal pada saat umurnya 14 tahun. Orang tua Tenma adalah seorang dokter, tapi meski dokter mereka berdua sangat menyukai hal mistis apalagi tentang vampire, mereka sangat terobsesi dengan vampire, dan menjadikan Tenma sebagai bahan percobaan." menghela napas "maka dari itu sekarang Tenma sangat membenci orang tuanya yang telah mengubahnya menjadi manusia aneh yang mengharuskan dirinya meminum darah saat bulan purnama muncul."

"Apa itu bisa disembuhkan?"

"Sampai saat ini masih belum ada obatnya, oh iya satu lagi jika seseorang berdekatan dengannya kurang dari jarak satu meter biasanya dia akan men-"

"Aku tau itu." potong Alone dengan jawah sedikit sebal.

"Tapi, meskipun Ia sangat membenci orang tuanya, dihari mereka meninggal, Tenma selalu pergi untuk memberi bunga lho! Dan terkadang menangis disana."

Alone terkesiap, ternyata didunia ini masih banyak orang yang menderita dan lebih darinya. Sekarang Alone yakin bahwa sebesar apapun kita membenci orang tua kita, kita tidak akan bisa terus membencinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkan ayah dan pergi kepesta pernikahannya, itu pun jika akan menikah." jawab Alone semangat.

"Anak baik seharusnya memang begitu." kemudian Minos melihat para anggota Saint sudah bubar. "Kakakmu sudah keluar kita sebaiknya kesana."

"Um," jawab Alone setuju.

* * *

Alone POV

Aku berjalan mendekati kakakku dan tersenyum kearahnya, aku melihat Ia tampak kaget melihatku dan dia pun balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya kakak dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Aku tersenyum "karena aku ingin minta maaf soal tadi pagi, maaf aku salah."

Kakak menarikku ke pelukannya "syukurlah kau kembali jadi Alone yang dulu, aku senang."

Aku melirik ke arah Minos, sepertinya Ia cemburu, terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Kak?" bisikku "aku pikir pacarmu cemburu." lanjutku.

Kakak tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukannya, setelah itu Ia melihat ke arah Minos.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau menjaga adikku," ucap kakakku sambil melirik ke arah Manigoldo yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon disamping gedung rapat tadi.

* * *

"Rencanaku gagal total, ya sudah deh, daripada begini terus aku bakal berhenti untuk mengerjainya." umpat Manogoldo kemudian pergi entah kemana.

* * *

Minos sedikit tertawa sambil mengait lengan Albafica "jalan yuk?"

Albafica menoleh dengan senyuman manisnya "jalan? Maaf ya? Hari ini aku ingin berdiskusi dulu dengan Alone." katanya kemudian mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan semua orang yang berdiri kebingungan(?).

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah...

Kakak tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah surat didepan pintu rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang kakak langsung membawanya masuk kerumah. Lalu setelah kami selesai makan, aku dan kakak penasaran akan surat misterius yang tiba-tiba datang. Karena selama ini tidak pernah ada surat yang datang kerumah. Kalaupun dari teman biasanya suka pake _sms. _Lalu kira-kira dari siapa ya?

Alangkah terkejutnya kami berdua setelah membuka surat itu, ternyata isinya adalah undangan pernikahan dari ayah mereka sendiri. Kakak yang memegang surat itu langsung melemparnya jauh-jauh, dan mulai bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa-apaan itu! Seenaknya memberitau dan mengundang kami, apalagi pestanya besok malam? _Kuso_! %#*&^%$# #$$!"

Aku memperhatikan kakakku yang sedang meracau tak jelas, bahkan perkataannya pun hampir sama tidak jelasnya. Dan aku berpikir ini saatnya giliranku untuk menenangkan kakak.

"Kak?"

"Iya? Ada apa?" dengusnya, kelihatannya Ia masih marah.

"Besok datang yuk?"

Albafica bergeming mendengar perkataan Alone barusan dan menghampiriku kemudian memegang kedua pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. "Alone? Kau baik-baik saja'kan?"

"Iya, aku baik. Dan aku tau kalau aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan ayah, tapi kalau tidak ada dia, kita tidak bisa hidup didunia ini. Jadi sudah aku putuskan aku sudah memaafkannya."

"Alone, kau memang anak yang baik." kata kakak hampir menangis. Aku pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia kakak.

"Baiklah besok, kita berangkat!"

* * *

Acara pernikahan ayah berlangsung sangat meriah. Banyak artis-artis papan atas yang diundang ke pesta untuk menghibur para tamu. Banyak juga makanan yang disajikan dan tentu saja makanannya kelas tinggi.

Pesta dalam suasana santai, karena semua acara sudah hampir selesai, waktu pun sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam.

Aku keluar dari gedung pernikahan untuk menghisap udara segar malam yang dingin. Aku tatap langit hitam yang penuh bintang. Aneh? Padahal sekarang musim dingin tapi sekarang cuaca cerah sekali.

"Yo?"

"Eh?"

End Alone POV

* * *

Albafica sedang sibuk berkenalan dengan orang-orang luar yang datang, pasalnya dirinya adalah anak tertua dari orang tuanya. Ketika dirinya melihat kesamping, sosok yang selama ini disebelahnya menghilang tertelan bumi(?).

"Alone?" ucap Albafica sambil noleh sana noleh sini. Tapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak muncul atau terlihat sedikitpun. Akhirnya Ia bergegas untuk mencari adik kesayangannya itu.

Namun Minos menghentikan langkah Albafica dan menariknya pergi keluar.

"Kau mau apa? Aku harus mencari adikku!"

"Jangan marah dulu, aku hanya ingin memberitaumu kalau adikmu ada disana..." kata Minos sambil menunjuk ke arah atap gedung pernikahan berlangsung.

Albafica melihat-lihat ke arah sana, tapi sayang sekali karena gelap jadi tidak terlihat jelas siapa yang ada disana.

"Terlihat?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku harus kesana..."

"Jangan, disana juga ada 'dia'."

Albafica mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Minos barusan.

"Ada Tenma,"

"Ohh.."

"_Nee_, Al-_chan_?"

"Bisakah kau tidak—"

CHUU~

1 menit kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" amuk Albafica pada Minos dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Tapi dirinya benar-benar bersyukur karena ini malam hari jadi _blushing_-nya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi Minos hanya ber-_smirk_ lagi dan menarik Albafica kedalam pelukannya.

"Oh, ayolah untuk hari ini saja.." bisik Minos tepat ditelinga Albafica.

"Terserah." jawab Albafica ketus. Padahal dalam hatinya sangat berkata lain. Dan akhirnya Ia mempercayakan Alone pada Tenma.

* * *

Alone terpaku melihat sosok yang menyapanya, lalu sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum.

"Hai, terimasih sudah datang ya, Tenma.." ucap Alone semangat. Dirinya berbalik yang semula berhadapan dengan Tenma sekarang membelakanginya.

Tenma berjalan kearah Alone dan menelungkupkan tangannya pada tembok pembatas. Sekarang Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Iya, masa aku tidak datang, itu'kan tidak bagus."

Alone meneguhkan hatinya untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ada dihatinya sekarang. "Dulu, aku sangat membenci ayah karena Ia mengurungku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai salah apapun. Namun sekarang aku sadar, terus menyimpan rasa benci pada seseorang apalagi orang tua itu sangatlah tidak ada gunanya, ya daripada benci lebih baik berusaha untuk membahagiakan mereka..."

Tenma terdiam dan terus menatap langit, tidak berminat untuk menjawab pernyataan yang bukan pertanyaan itu(?).

"Jadi aku pikir kau juga tidak membenci orang tuamu'kan?"

"Ya, aku juga seperti itu sekarang. Meski rasa benciku sepenuhnya belum hilang. Dikarenakan aku harus aarghht!" ketus Tenma dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau gara-gara perkataan Alone barusan.

Alone mencegah Tenma untuk pergi "aku mohon, dengarkanlah dulu..."

Tenma yang melihat ekspresi Alone dengan sangat berat hati kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Apa tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

"Tidak, itu sudah permanen dari dulu, semenjak kecil aku sudah diberi obat yang aneh-aneh, dan disuruh untuk meminum cairan kental berwarna merah setiap hari selama 5 tahun berturut-turut, setelah itu orang tuaku meninggal. Dan semenjak itu pula aku berhenti mengkonsumsi obat aneh itu, tapi..." menghela napas "semenjak aku tidak makan obat aku sering merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat, dikarenakan tidak ada obat aku terus meminum cairan kental warna merah yang orang tuaku menyebutnya 'jus strawberry'..."

"Strawberry?" Alone _sweatdrop_.

Tenma mengangguk "iya semenjak aku meminum itu, rasa pusingnya hilang. Dan akhirnya aku harus meminumnya setiap hari, namun pada suatu hari ada seorang temanku menemukanku sedang meminum jus itu, dan bilang kalau jus itu adalah darah. Maka dari itu aku diasingkan, bahkan para dokter juga tidak bisa menyembuhkanku, aku sudah kecanduan...sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan rasa hausku pada jus itu, jadi sekarang aku meminumnya 2 minggu sekali..puas? Kau pasti akan lari sekarang'kan?" ketus Tenma.

Tapi hal yang Tenma ucapkan terakhir itu salah, nyatanya Alone tidak pergi malah tertawa. "Jadi kau juga kecanduan untuk menci—"

"Iya iya, terus tertawa!" potong Tenma yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan ledekkan Alone.

Alone memengang kedua tangan Tenma. "Aku janji aku akan menemukan obatnya, aku akan belajar keras untuk itu..."

"Jangan ngaco dokter terkenalpun tidak bi...sa.." Tenma terkejut dengan sorot mata yang diberikan Alone sekarang, yaitu sorot mata yang menunjukan bahwa _'boku wa zettai ni akiramenai! Zettai ni!_' (aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun).

"Ya terserah kau saja..."

"Tapi jika aku berhasil menemukan obatnya, kau mau menerimaku'kan?" tanya Alone.

"Itupun 'jika', tapi aku do'akan kau ya?" kata Tenma melempar senyum kepada Alone.

"Aku akan berusaha, _ganbare_!"

* * *

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

* * *

Satu tahun telah berlalu, sekarang Alone sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Sanctuary, bahkan Alone menjadi mahasiswa tercerdas disana. Selama ini Alone terus belajar dengan giat agar bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sangat Ia sayangi.

Kini Alone dan Tenma berada di rumah Alone. Dikarenakan Albafica sedang tidak ada dirumah, Alone mengajak Tenma untuk mencoba obat hasil buatannya...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Alone penasaran.

Tenma menjawab sambil ogah-ogahan "tidak enak!"

Alone cemberut "semua obat pasti tidak enak, Tenma."

Kemudian Alone memberi segelas darah, untuk mencoba khasiat obatnya. Alone menyodorkan gelas itu kepada Tenma.

"Ayo cium baunya, enak tidak?" titah Alone.

Tenma mencium bau darah itu dengan ekspresi haus "tentu, aku sudah tidak minum selama satu bulan, dan itu sangat menyiksa."

"Jangan kau minum, tunggu 5 menit lagi."

5 menit kemudian...

Alone memperhatikan Tenma. Berharap reaksi obat yang diberikannya manjur.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan aku sudah tidak merasa pusing,"

"_Yokatta_.."

Akhirnya selama 7 kali percoban obat yang ini berhasil juga. Sebenarnya yang Alone buat itu bukan obat biasa, melainkan obat yang berada dalam buku sihir, tapi itupun tidak semuanya Alone penuhi, hanya bahan-bahan alami saja yang Ia tiru.

Tenma mendekati Alone dan berbisik "obatnya sangat manjur, _arigatou_. Tapi, masih ada satu obat lagi yang kurang.."

Alone terlihat berpikir, dirinya merasa tidak ada yang kurang semuanya sudah pas, karena ini sudah ke 7 kalinya Ia mencoba obat ini manjur atau tidak. "Apanya yang kurang?"

"Dirimu."

DEG. Alone langsung _blushing _mendengar kata-kata itu dan menjauh dari Tenma. "Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

Tenma terseyum kecil "kau sudah berjuang keras untuk membuat obat ini, sekarang giliranku untuk menjadi obat untukmu, obat yang akan membahagiakanmu dan obat yang akan selalu membuatmu hangat sampai kapanpun."

Wajah Alone sekarang benar-benar sangat memerah karena malu. Dirinya mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Kau bersedia?"

"Ya tentu saja." ucap Alone riang meski dirinya sangat malu sekarang.

Tenma membawa Alone kedekapannya yang hangat dan meng-_kissu-_nya setelah itu.

Sekarang Tenma dan Alone bisa bersama dan tidak merasakan pengalaman pahit yang mereka rasakan ketika masih kecil. Sekarang mereka berdua bisa merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain begitu pula yang terjadi pada pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya.

Jadi kita harus mengenal pantun :

Berakit-rakit ke hulu

Berenang-renang ketepian

Bersakit-sakit dahulu

Bersenang-senang kemudian

* * *

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

Waah akhirnya tamat juga fiyuuh~ gomen kalau telat update, saya benar-benar menggalau mengenai rapot dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi buat fic =='

Reizu mengetiknya sampai 5501 word(s), ini adalah chap terpanjang yang Reizu buat xD

Maaf ya kalau endingnya benar-benar buruk, dan agak melenceng dari chapter sebelumnnya..^^

Reizu katakan doumo arigatou gozaimasu kepada yang telah mambaca dan mereview fic ini sampai tamat...^^

Sampai jumpa di fic Reizu selanjutnya... :D

* * *

Oh iya Reizu punya satu pertanyaan buat Reader-san..

1). これ は なん です か? (spidol papan tulis)

Gambarnya Reizu sedang memegang spidol papan tulis xD

Bagi yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan diatas, boleh me-request fic Saint Seiya pairing apapun dengan genre apapun…ditunggu jawabannya ya? Ingat jawabannya harus kumplit! xD

* * *

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
